BNHA Drabbles
by BlackDevil WhiteDemon
Summary: A series of drabbles, as I thought this would be rather fun to write. :) Not all chapters will take place in the same timeline, so ships will vary. AUs may occur. Ch1: Bakusquad having fun. Ch2: Midoriya is confuzzled. Ch3: Mineta and Midoriya were lost. (Each chapter with have a mini summary.)
1. 1

Summary: Bakusquad having fun.

* * *

To be fair, this was all Kaminari's idea. It was funny though, one must admit. Ashido surely agreed if not wholeheartedly supported it. On the opposite side of the log, oh boy, Bakugou would be the last to agree to anything like this. The pink skinned girl was certained, as was her other friends, that he only went along since Kirishima seemingly begged him to. That plus the fact the rest of them whined for him to 'just do it' like that American brand 'Nike' always told them. Regardless of what one might assume, Bakugou actually did in fact have a soft spot for all four of them, not just Kirishima. Ashido would be damned if she didn't stand by that notion. Besides, if it wasn't true, then why did he hang out with them so often outside of UA? Why humor them with their antics and picnics they always seem to plan. R.I.P. to that potato salad. You will always be remembered, three days you took to make…three days. Anyway, getting a bit side-tracked there. The fact is, this was really stupid; but in a good way! Kinda.

"Wow! Watch it!" Sero is not having it today. He shoots tape to trap the other down. Kaminari dodges like the twig he is. Or maybe he's not a twig. Maybe he's a twunk. Maybe…just maybe. "Ashido! Help me!" The black haired boy whines. She gives him a look, one that reads she was thinking about it. "Please!" Well, the man asked nicely, how could she not now? She was no _heathen_. Chivalry is dead, but manners aren't.

"Okay, you got it bro!" The tone she donned was teasingly affectionate, but she ended up sounding like something akin to a valley girl. Huh, that definitely wasn't her intention. There was a huff on her behalf as she pumped up her water gun. You see, the thing Kaminari suggested was a water gun fight. With Kool Aid instead of water. Plus they can use their quirks. Pretty neat, huh? Everyone even had different colored ammo to! She wasn't sure why Kirishima had so many packets in such a variety but…eh, whatever. No skin off her nose. At least they could somewhat tell who shot who. Who had what color liquid went like this. Ashido herself had red, Kaminari had this ugly yellow color (R.I.P. my dude), Baukgou had blue for some reason; wherever that might be, Kirishima had orange, and last but not least…Sero had purple. It was a deep purple, almost black. Not sure why she noted that. She jumped over the non-important obstacle and pointed her gun. Good, she didn't trip this time. Her nose stills hurts from the last fall.

"Oh no–" _Shoot!_ "Ashido, how could you!" Came the offended screech.

"Ey, nice one!" Came the cheer.

She snickered and shrugged nonchalantly. "Sorry Kami. He asked _nicely_." Suddenly the three of them were sprayed by gushes of blue and orange.

"Hey! Don't forget about us guys!" Kirishima had his signature toothy smile, despite the fact his hair was flat. Ha, blame that on Kaminari and yours truly. Bakugou has something on suspiciously akin to a grin. He was enjoying this. That's a win all on it's own.

"You losers need to stop chatting." He started. "This is war." A cliché thing to say, but was pertinent right now.

"Oh it's on." She shakes her head like a dog to get some Kool Aid off. Damn, they were going to be so sticky after all this. With that said, Ashido shot her more cheerful friend of the two. War it is then, war it is.


	2. 2

Summary: Midoriya is confuzzled.

* * *

Midoriya was really _really_ confused. Like, so much so it wasn't even funny. "Oh." Well, that's nice. In front of him was his boyfriend. Sounds perfectly normal, right? Wrong. The purple haired boy was sprawled on the ground, looking quite dead in fact. Although the slow rise and fall of his chest put any of the boy's worries to rest. He still wanted to know just what the evering loving fu–heck, was going on here. His friend, Uraraka, looked like he just caught her hand in the cookie jar. Which, he might as well have been, 'cuz what the heck is going on! She was paused mid-motion with a face of 'oh no'. Her pose was even funnier generally speaking. She was further off than Shinso in the room, Shinso being closer to the door than her. She was in fact on one foot only, the other was posed up in the air behind her. One hand was out stretched, lowered to the ground. The other was up to the cabinet's handle. Ready to open it. Iida was literally no better. He looked like he was in a mid-lecture, his hands doing well…what they always did. He had a look of 'we were caught'. He was also near the afterfore mentioned friend. Even so, he and Uraraka just stared at back at the boy. As he did to them.

Midoriya shurched up his nose. "What the-what." He couldn't even finish his sentence, he was so flabbergasted. "What is going on? Why is Hitoshi on the ground? Is he okay!?" The boy was about to attempt to walk over to his presumingly unconscious boyfriend, but before he could something else happened.

"Hey guys, did you get rid of the–" A surprised Todoroki came walking into the room from the _other_ door. His words fizzled out of existence as soon as he made sweet awkward eye contact with the freckled boy. "Body?" The last word come out weak and quite. A question on the tip of his tongue, his word nothing more than a ghost in the night. "Ah." That was his resolution it seems.

 _Ah indeed._ Midoriya thought, thinking he was about to get an answer.

"Shit." The two toned haired boy muttered.

Midoriya's eyes widen. Maybe this guys aren't actually his friends. Maybe something else is going on here.

* * *

 **Okay, so nothing sinister is going on here. Just a big misunderstanding. Hitoshi is fine by the way. He's not even unconscious. He's just laying there for the hell of it and keeping quiet too. Iida was remepmeting everyone while Uraraka just wanted to get a glass to get Hitoshi some water. And Todoroki just wanted to crack a joke to his friends, finding his re-entrances to be a perfect opportunity. Plus the fact Hitoshi just refused to get off the floor. The three of them are there cuz they're planning something for Izuku. Todoroki cursed since he knows Midoriya just heard his joke which he might take out of context or he's worried than he might have learned about their plans. Either one works, might be both.**


	3. 3

Summary: Mineta and Midoriya were _lost_.

* * *

Mineta was hopelessly lost. Great. He has no idea where he is. At least he's not alone on the damned boat. Midoriya was there with him, at the very least he had that. The boy was hella smart for a better lack of terms. They were sure to find the others in no time! Although the constant mumbling was not only starting to freak Mineta out, but it was also scaring him. Yay. Sarcasm-sarcasm. "Hey, uh. Midoriya?" The shorter boy elected to tug on the other's sleeve to get his attention and hopefully not startle him. You know, like a child would.

" _Maybe if I ask_ -huh? Oh, yeah Mineta?" He looked over at the much shorter boy.

"Can you stop mumbling?" _It's freaking me out._ Went unsaid. Mineta wasn't an idiot. Did he have both cloudy and shady judgement? Oh hell yeah, have you met him? However he knew that he should at the very least shut his mouth at that part. Midoriya was his only ticket out of this inconvenient predicament. It'll be best if he'd try not to insult or hurt his feelings. Besides, Midoriya was a nice goody two-shoes, he'd probably just cry. "We need to-"

"Figure out where we are. I know." The taller boy finished his sentence for him.

"I was going to say something else-" Mineta paused, "but okay. That works too I guess." With that, he released his sleeve and promptly shrugs. At least he ain't crying or shaking like a littl' bitch. Although if he was alone in this situation, the purple haired boy was certain he might have been. What? You can't blame him, this town is an unfamiliar environment to him! He has no idea where literally anything is. Oh, shoot! Why did they have to get separated from the rest of the group!? And why couldn't he have been lost with…one of the girls…

"Um, Mineta? Are you there?" Ah, he's blanking out.

"Yeah, sorry. What? I was uh, thinking."

Midoriya gave him a sour looking look at his response, but shook his head away. "Okay, if you say so. I need you to do something."

"Yeah?"

"I realize this might be a bit much, but neither of us have money. I need you to act like a kid."

"Oka-" To be fair, Mineta was used to just going along with what Midoriya said. He's pretty sure most people in class 1-A were. He's a natural-born leader, regardless of how it might seem like otherwise. "What!?" Before he could tell him how absolutely ludicrous that was, the other boy got on his knees and bowed. Hands close together and all. This startled Mineta enough to shut him up.

"Please! I think we need to take the bus back to the Kaiyoko Bus Station, and call somebody to come get us. They must have a phone line in there or something." Midoriya's phone was with his boyfriend Todoroki, while Mineta's phone was just _conveniently_ dead at the moment. Sounded like a shitty short story or fanfiction to him.

He took a step back. "Um, why can't…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Can't we just ask a random person to use their phone? Say it's an emergency? We are lost after all."

Midoriya seems to understand and thus, looks him straight in the eye. He's still on his knees, but least he's looking at him. "With all due respect, the likelihood of someone having the inclination to let us use their phone is not that high when you think about it. People are really paranoid about their phones. Who would let some random kids use their phone nowadays?!" He finally took a much needed breath from his mimi ranting session. "Besides, you're…" He hesitated. "Really short, you could easily pass as a kid!" He got up at this point.

Mineta just looked at him, trying to find any source of humor, to see if he was joking. It would be a rather rude one, but he's short too so… "You're kidding me right?"

Nope, he wasn't though.

* * *

By far the weirdest thing Midoriya's said today is 'Childhood is like being drunk. Everyone remembers what you did but you.' To which Mineta responded by opening his mouth…and then closing it. Because, shit, you right. He had a point there. "I uh…wow. You, you have a good point. Like," if Midoriya was going to said something that was akin to a shower thought; then so was he, "we all lie because of a consequence of telling the truth."

Midoriya's jaw fell open. That must have hit him with an epiphany. He closed his mouth before any files could come in and squinted at him. "You right though." It was a whisper, like he was afraid if someone heard him, they'd think they were both high or something. Which they weren't. They were both snuggly in the bus, the air conditioning blasting cold air in their face. Making the both of them ever so sleepy, but no sleeping in here. They can't afford to miss their stop. That would just screw them over more. A pity really. At this point, they just resided to talking about essentially nothing to both occupy time and keep them awake.

"I know! It's weird…" He breathed out before the both of them started laughing at how silly they were acting. Someone else on the bus shushed them.

"Sorry!" Midoriya's apologized, smiling sheepishly at the elder woman.

"Wow, you guys." A voice from behind them talked. Both boys screamed, as they remembered that no one was sitting behind them. "I got one! No one has ever been in an empty room." The voice continued talking amongst their screaming, as if it were used to it. It was Hagakure. She was there with them the whole time. Oddly, she didn't pay for her fare for the bus.

* * *

 **Shhh. Okay, so I know it wouldn't make sense for Hagakure to not be wearing anything, so maybe she's wearing her invisible skin-tight suit. Maybe invisible socks as well? Like, maybe this was all a prank/set-up. The class set this up to see what would happen. Since it wasn't anything too funny, I suppose Hagakure wanted to scare them to get a laugh.**

 **End of post dump #1**


	4. 4

Summary: Izuku made breathing a little easier.

 **Okay, so I literally couldn't decide whether to have this be a Tododeku chapter or a Shindeku chapter. I love those ships equally? So they're both my OTP. In turn, I did them both! Not in the same timeline mind you, a different one. Kinda like if you've noticed; chapter 2 has Shindeku in it, but chapter 3 implies Tododeku.**

 **Oh, there's also a Tokodeku segment at the end because I also really ship that. Damn rarepair hell.**

* * *

Shinso woke up.

He was in bed, under warm covers and a comforter. There was a sleepy haze that invaded his mind. Trickling out of his consciousness to lead him to the land of the living. Even with him kicking and screaming every step of the way. He lets out a sharp breath. He loathes waking up. It means he'd would have to face another day instead of staying in bed and sleep as the world decays. One of the only things good about the morning, was Izuku.

Izuku made breathing a little bit easier.

The green haired boy was still fast asleep. However unusual and odd that might be. That boy is always up before him or at least he tends to be when he stays the night. Shinso could follow the seemingly unsystematic scatter of freckles that peppered his face. He knew they litter over his shoulders to his backside. Sometimes, he wanted to kiss all of them. Something he hasn't achieved yet. Other times, he had the insatiable urge; like many others, to draw constellations on Izuku's face with a sharpie or marker. Maybe he could even doodle lower.

Ah, wait no.

Today is Saturday and they're going to do nothing. His dad should be at work by now, while his mom will leave around 8. It's 7:29. How nice of her not to wake them up. Honestly, it's such a drag that his father works Tuesday to Saturday, whilst his mother just left whenever she had clients. Her quirk had to do with restoring memories so yeah…

The boy next to him shifted and snuggled against Shinso. He draped an arm over his upper abdomen and promptly resided. Shinso leaned into the warm body next to him, placing the hand at his side. He reveled in the fact he was next something so _alive_. Again, Izuku made breathing a little bit easier because he was grounding. A supportive beam that Shinso could rely on. Not always though, there were things he still kept inside his head. Things that wouldn't necessarily leave their predestined place. _Those_ things, were in a fix.

But…Izuku helped him feel… _real_. When everything around him became either inorganic or organic. When everything and everyone lost their sentimental value. When his face became…not his own. When his body wasn't his, when his didn't exist. Didn't exist. He wasn't human. He wasn't corporeal. He was just an entity observing this realm from the other one over.

The purple haired boy quickly sprung up. The sudden and spontaneous action woke up the other. While he himself acknowledged he had woken the other up, he didn't do anything in particular to show such. Damnit! He wasn't going to have a fucking episode. He just, he was just thinking. God damnit! Damn it all! Without realizing, he let out a small involuntary whimper. And buried his face in the palms of his hands, his knees curled up to lean into. That dysphoric feeling was quick to wrap its arms around him.

Izuku had called out to him over the initial grogginess. He rubbed in an imperturbable fashion over his eyes. "Hitoshi?" He called out again, giving the other time to respond if he chooses to do so. At a lack of a response he slowly went to peel back the hands of his boyfriend. Shinso just looked at him with unreadable eyes, but Izuku knew better. He was struggling to hold onto the world as it is and isn't. With all the glorious and bizarre concepts man has made and came up with.

Shinso could hear his first name loud and clear as it left his boyfriend's lips. But damn, he didn't identify with that name. It just…it wasn't his. No way. It was unfathomable to him, that it could be his title. He didn't…he didn't exist here. While there was a part of him that knew this was his vessel, he had an extremely hard time believing that. It was all such a hard concept to grasp. Like the fact a part of his brain was aware that the human holding his hands, cooing saccharine nothings to him was in fact; his boyfriend. Someone whom he is supposed to have an strong emotional attachment to. He's aware that this person is supposed to be mean a world and beyond to him. But he feels _nothing_ , just the confusion of the struggle to get a grip on _literally_ anything. Suddenly, he is pulled into a hug. For a moment his brain both panics and freezes. There's still a part of him that isn't convince that this is his vessel. Therefore he isn't being hugged. There is also another side that simply states why humans would do or perform hugging and why the human is doing it right now. He makes no motion to reciprocate the hug, instead his sensory organs examine the surroundings of his room. He knows to which it is his, but also refuses to believe. As he is not himself, therefore he does not possess ownership of the room. His face doesn't look like this, this is not him. This is a mistake. All of this was real, but he wasn't apart of it.

Izuku frowned. He wasn't aware of how long the other had been up. Didn't know if he worked himself up to this, or if it hit him out of the blue. He wasn't sure how long this episode would last, or if he would be much help. He did know the time however. It was 7:44. Miss Shinso was going to leave for work real soon, as she told them the previous night when she would be gone. Both adult's work schedule were rather unmethodical. He had just woken up, but he felt no animosity towards him for such. "Hitoshi. I know you can hear me. Can you start by hugging me back? Please. I know you think there's technically no reason to. Other than obligation by society's ideals. Which is purely conceptual but—" He gets interrupted by awkward lanky arms wrapping themselves around him. It shuts him up. There's no reason for him to continue talking about what he was talking about. Now he hums to hopefully signal that he appreciates with the compliance. "Thank you." It's a quiet and soft word. Sounding as if he was afraid if he were to raise his voice, Shinso would let go. He starts by rubbing circles on his back through the thin purple night shirt. "Can I look at you?"

"Don't matter. It's not my face."

He pulls away and looks up, the taller of the two won't make eye contact. His gaze does briefly go up to take a peek, but it wonders just as quick as it came. He's too focused on trying to take everything in. The surroundings that is. Izuku let's go of his arms and cups both cheeks. "I think you're real."

Shinso looks back at him; after all, someone of the…same species, yes. His _boyfriend_ ; a word that's still pretty hollow to him, is attempting to communicate. He should do something back. That's looking at him at the moment. Still… "No. That's not true." His hands overlap Izuku's. "You're mistaken. I'm not _him_." His facial expression twist into something horrified. "I can't be him. I-" His voice dies and he looks away. He takes heavier breaths. This is all starting to freak him out now. This can't be him. He doesn't look like this. This isn't his face. Fuck this can't possibly be him.

Izuku shushes him and debates with himself for a moment. Should he bring him in for another hug, let Shinso's rest his head against his chest? Talk to him about anything else to distract him from his vessel and face turmoil? Or should he back off, giving him space to have a breather. Maybe hand him an object to question him about what it is, how it's used, what's its purpose, ect.. He doesn't know for a second and he only hears Shinso panic more, and feel his hands shakingly release their grip on his.

-Time Skip-

Shinso groans and presses his forehead against the cold tile of the island table. It is but a momentary relief to him. His skin feels too hot and quite frankly the air in his room was stuffy. At least they opened his windows. He's in the kitchen with Izuku at the moment though. No one is home but them. The birds outside are insisting on screaming through the windows. Great idea birds.

"What's wrong?" There's a smile on the shorter boy's face. He knows what's going on, he knows what Shinso's trying to do. It's just nice and polite to ask anyway.

"I don't know. Nothing I guess." He straightens his posture to look at the other. "You know how I get after…" There is a pause. " _That._ I just feel really alive right now, but I also want to laugh at myself for the whole ordeal." He's just trying to decompress. That's all. He motions both hands upwards. "It's funny to me." There is another pause. "Somewhat."

"And you also want to throw up." Izuku sounds unconvinced and brings over a cup of coffee and tea to the table. He kisses him on the forehead and slides the coffee over to him.

He inhales through his nose. "Hmmmm." With that he leans back into the counter, and once again he feels circles being rubbed into his back. "Thanks." He mumbles. He hears a hum back, followed by the sound of blowing and sipping.

* * *

Todoroki sat in the dark. It was around 10:35, as the analog clock read. Huh, how neat. This was…an experience, that's for sure. Here he was, at a sleepover with his friends. Funny how just a few years back if somebody had told him he would be doing this; he would've looked at them in utter confusing. As if. Now though, it was a reality. Man, the butterfly effect was indescribable in what it can do. He now has friends, a boyfriend, a better relationship with his family (things with his father were still very shaky), and best of all; a lifetime supply of soba. Okay, so maybe the latter was a joke. Regaudless though, the point being is that he's at a very high point in his life right now. Despite the fact he has the urge to go to sleep half the time. He'll stay awake for his friends, their antics were funny, if not just plain entertaining. Case in point, why he's here right now. Uraraka had wanted a sleepover planned right away when he admitted he's never been to one. Understandably so, he's never gotten the opportunity to enjoy one. Quickly his other friends shared their enthusiasm and well...this is how they ended up at Iida's house on a Friday night. It was only the four of them, so it was quite facile to find a room for them to sojourn. Now, despite the fact Todoroki was often persevered to have an air of ataraxia around him and quite frankly many thought of him as stolid. He really wanted to add in a joke of his own desperately. Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka were cracking jokes left and right, adding onto other's jokes, telling short stories that had a punchline of some sort, and teasing each other all around. The two toned-hair boy knew that yes, his comment about him being the hand crusher was merely persevered to be asinine, a joke of sorts. It had turned into an inside joke nowadays, much to the confusion of their peers. Maybe now was the time to make a comment. "You got it all wrong." He started, building up from Midoriya's comment about him being an ice cream dispenser. Which, it was pretty funny, he cracked a smile. Not the point though. "I'm the hand crusher. I crush the ice." That didn't come out the way he planned. His friends looked at him for a good 3 second. Which made Todoroki reconsider his words. Then they bursted out in laughter. Ah, nevermind. He was only overthinking it.

"You what-?!" Uraraka half jokingly inquired.

"So you're a crushed ice stand?" Midoriya jested. Iida just looked away and laughed into his hand. Brilliant.

"Maybe." He answered before giving the green haired boy a peck on the cheek. "Those are more popular in America, right?"

"Maybe." Was mimicked right back at him.

They poked fun of him for a few more minutes before moving onto another topic. That happened to be turtles. Iida brought it up this time. He happened to know someone to who was talking about their pet turtle. Apparently based off what their mother had said, for two whole years they believed that she had throw their palm-sized turtle off the Golden Gate Bridge. Which apparently was a big tourist attraction from their home-country. Still, only 3 years ago did they find out the person whom let their family live at her place put it in the planters of the downstairs area. Poor turtle. _This is an odd conversation._ More talking about turtles lead into Uraraka talking about how cute they were. Midoriya added in about all the weird shit turtle do and can do. "Wait, a turtle's spine is connected to their shell?" He was only partially listening at this point, but that sure as hell nabbed his attention back.

"Yes."

"Oh, that reminds me. I keep seeing those videos of people throwing tortoises into water!" Uraraka claps her hands, a shaky look on her face. "Why are people so stupid?" She whispers into the night.

"America." Midoriya whispers back, even leaning into her personal space more for comedic effect. Three of them snicker while Iida reminded him that that was kinda of a racist comment. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry…" Todoroki sinks back into the beanbag he was sitting in. It was so comfortable and heavenly and divine-he had to get himself one of these. Maybe three more just to be sure.

-Time Skip-

It's 1AM when the others are asleep and Todoroki was left awake to the world. Listening to breathing and the sounds that would escape the outside, coming through the closed window. Maybe he should open it. It was going to get stuffy and he was certain that the AC was not in fact on. Somewhat odd, but eh. Maybe no one wanted it on besides himself of course. He was just a tab bit paranoid about venteration and stuff. He wasn't certain why though, as odd as that might sound. Throwing a quick look over his shoulder to see if Midoriya was still alive. I mean awake. Well, both can do. He was conscious and breathing so…checkmark? The teen got up to crack open the window, a cold night chill passes through the screens of the window. It's alleviating, its fresh air seeping into the room. He takes a few breaths, filling his lungs with air that undoubtedly has pollution in it. Still, he was gonna breath anyway, it was kind of a natural response to you know, _being alive._

"Are you too hot?"

He turns around to the quiet voice and tiptoes back to his sleeping bag. He shook his head, but then realized the other probably couldn't see it. "No." Quite, the word a ghost in the night. He lays back down before continuing. "I just like the window open when I sleep." He shuffles around more, trying to get back into his sleeping gear.

There was a noise of affirmation. "Any particular reason why?" The other shuffling indicated that he turned to face him.

Todoroki did the same. Through the dim shitty lighting of the moon, he could vaguely make out a face framed by a mess of curls. The urge to pinch his cheeks rose. "I just like the windows open when I sleep." The statement was blunt, straightforward, and accurate. Seemed appropriate to say.

"Okay." The reply back was just as simple as it was comforting. To know he understands and doesn't question it or think it's weird. Which it's not, really. He would like to think it was quite common. Unless you're paranoid. That's justified. "Shouto?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

There was a phantom of a smile on his face. "Goodnight Izuku."

He shifted around once more to lay flatly on his back. The ceiling once again was his friend. A black plain thing. Thin shadowy spindle webs loomed over its surface area. It made a nice display to look at, at the very least. Boring sure, but that's just what he needed to go to sleep. Before he let sleep claim him though, thoughts ricocheted within his skull. He was _happy_. He had forgotten what that felt like for a while. With everything going on and how he was forced not to associate with others, to not mingle. It was overwhelming…but in a good way. It seemed silly to think that the fact he's at a sleepover was a milestone to him. To an outsider the idea seems ludicrous. To him, he knows what it means.

He lived. He survived. He can do his own thing. Everything's not sorted out yet, but every little victory counts.

He's so grateful that he can do things like this now. Iida, Uraraka, Izuku, even Inasa. He's happy he has people he can reply on. Happy that within Class 1-A there is this odd disjointed family he was apart of. These people have gotten him this far, and he couldn't be more grateful.

He sighed and covered his face with his hands. Sometimes he can't believe this is all real. It seems to good to be true. His friends and teachers made life look less and less of a life or death situation. Izuku made breathing a little easier. His siblings and mother…they were motivation to further him as a better person. To get to know them better and to make up for lost time. However they're going to manage that. He's just so damn happy.

In the quiet of the night, the breathing besides him evened out. Looks like he's the last one awake again.

* * *

Tokoyami is a both a background and main character in its own right. He knew to others he was nothing more than just a background character. An obstacle. An edgelord. A strong person. Someone just to fill the void. Take up space. That was fine. Everybody was like that in a sense. He also didn't blame his classmates for trying not to socialize with him too much. He didn't exactly come off as approachable. And half the time people couldn't tell what the fuck he was saying. They couldn't make heads or tails of what he was trying to convey. That must be frustrating. So he understood. He understood why he has the role he does. And he's perfectly fine with that. Resignation is one hell of a drug.

He also knows, that he's a main character in his own right. Of his story, it's about him; and Dark Shadow inevitably, going through life. Along with the clockwork clanks of the daily challenges of his quirk and physical mutations. That's not to say he isn't also a main character in other people's lives. He is, like in Midoriya's.

God, what did he even do to deserve the attention and affections of this sweet, sweet boy? Midoriya was sunshine personified who wore its heart on its sleeve. This boy, decided he liked him enough to get to know him better. Through that, he even developed feelings for him. Which, really surprised Tokoyami at first. Someone had let the fact slip through to him. And at first, he didn't feel the same way. He just didn't. It was awkward even to know that the slightly taller boy had a crush on him.

Then he got hit by a bus.

Not _literally_ , but one day Tokoyami was just thinking whilst sitting next to the green haired boy. As he was in mid-thought, he looked over at Midoriya and _blam_! He realized he liked him too. He then proceed to smack his head right into the table. He had to admit, the amount of people he ended up startling was humours. Even so, the point stood still and now…he was here.

He couldn't understand it.

"Fumikage!" Speak of the devil and he shall come it seems.

"Iuzku." He acknowledged, turning around from looking over the pack of snails he was watching.

The other beamed at him. "I have something to show you. Do you mind if I take some of your time?" None of his friends were behind him. He came alone.

"Not at all. Don't be under the impression that you could waste my time. What is that you desire to show me?"

He smiled, teasingly even. "Come here and I'll show you!" He took one of his hands in his and pulled him along to somewhere else.

You know, it was moments like this that made Tokoyami hate being shorter than his boyfriend. Look, he knows he's short. That's not a new revelation. To add more insult to injury, his boyfriend was _also_ considered to be short. _But Tokoyami was the tinier one._ Again, he hated being shorter. Why? Because moments like theses, he almost felt like a child being pulled along by an older sibling.

Quiet conversation in between filled the otherwise silence of the outside. The walk wasn't terribly long. Perhaps, 7 minutes? They got there eventually. Tokoyami's eyes widened and…

His beloved simply looked at him and smiled. "Do you like it?"

He…he really didn't deserve him. "How-?"

The hand lets go. Instead it's used to rub the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "It took me a while but, I got it done! I know you thought it was a joke when I suggested it, but you know how I like doing art. So I thought a painting would do."

Tokoyami still couldn't believe his eyes. So Dark Shadow came out decided to judge for himself. The living quirk looked it up and down before exclaiming that it was good and that 'Mido' did a good job.

Midoriya's face flushed with red. "Eh, well. Thanks Dark Shadow, but I messed up on the-"

"No no." He was interrupted by the quirk. He waved his wing back and front in a 'no' motion. "It's good, it's good."

That was one big ass painting. Of him. Holy shit. How much did that canvas cost alone?!

"Fumi? What you think?" Dark Shadow snapped a few times in his face. Trying to get his attention. He got out of his stupor.

"It's…it's really." He stopped there. "I cannot convey how much happiness this brings froth to my blacken soul." He gestures to the painting. "May I inquire how long it took to create such a piece?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "About, 6 to 7 hours. I messed up three other times. They were on smaller canvas though. So I have some failed attempt ones, but they're-," he stops, "oh sorry." He shifts from foot to foot. "I don't want to go on a tangent."

"It's perfectly fine, my love." "That cool."

He giggles this time, but it dies quicker than his laugh. Damn, he wanted to hear that again. "Well, I'm glad you like it. Eh, the both of you."

-Time Skip-

Tokoyami was sometimes just straight up not used on how Midoriya could just seemingly _deal_ with his habits. Than again, Midoriya had a couple of thoses himself. "That's a lot of candles." The green haired boy made a comment.

It sure is. "Correct."

"How did you get so many?" He recalls the sale they had at this one store he went to with Shjio and Koda. He remembers the conversation the three of them had. He recalls how his had no fucking impulse control and ended up buying like, 20 candles. Despite how his friends had advised him not to. He remembers enlisting their help to bring it back to the dorm rooms.

"I was at a sale." Best he shouldn't tell him the rest. He has a look to uphold.

-Time Skip?-

"I can hold the world in my hands." Midoriya whispers one day when it was just the two of them. They were hanging out at his place today. His mom was taking a nap in her room for the time being. Of course, they took residents in the living room. Eating snacks and watching some live-action TV show. Tokoyami had no idea what it was, but he boyfriend seemed to be a fan of it. So he didn't bother to change the channel.

In turn the bird head teen huffed. "Don't be preposterous. That's an impossible feat."

The other boy didn't seem to care much for his response. Instead of replying or really doing anything that would've said he acknowledged what he had actually said, he just walked right in front of him and held his head in his calloused hands. Tokoyami was a hard person to surprise, but **damn** . He's wasn't anticipating his boyfriend to hold-no, cradle his head like that, implying that he was the whole world. "I-I." He stumbled out. "I have a reputation." It didn't matter if he had one, his feathers were bristling upwards. A tale-tell sign that he was flustered.

"Aw! You're so cute!" Midoriya cooed.

 ** _Goddamnit._**

-Scene Change?-

It was quite. Rather insipid and bleak. People were still nearby. Everybody had given each other enough space not to intrude, but to be in seeing distance of one another. The bird quirk based boy was sprawled across the ground, his head resting in the lap of an equally tried Midoriya. Oh thank God they all made it out. Everybody.

At the moment however, all that was happening in his immediate vicinity was a hand stroking his feathers accompanied by a humming. He didn't recognize the tune, but it sounded pleasant. A hella lot more pleasant than the screams of the man who's own fire-quirk burned him. How truly unfortunate but ironic it was that someone was not resistant against their own quirk. Then again… "Fuim?" A shaky voice called out to him. He cracked an eye open.

"Hmmph?"

"Do you-?" The boy paused to bite his lip. "Are you okay?" He sounded concerned, but at the same time sounded like he needed some reassurance himself.

He weakly pushed himself up to a sitting position. His immediate reaction was to say yes, that he was. That was a blatant lie. One that his boyfriend would obviously see through, despite how distressed he was. "I…" His voice was hoarse and sweat mixed with his feathers. He felt gross and could really use a glass of water about now and a shower while he's at it. "I think, I think that you already know the answer to that question." _No_ , the answer was _no_. He wasn't and Tokoyami wasn't sure how long it would take until he was again.

"I feel the same." Tears started to fall from the freckled boy's face. He clenched his good hand into a fist, knuckles turning white. Tokoyami wanted to grasp his hand and tell him that it was alright. That they got out safe with their friends, but he didn't. He just stared on and listened to what he had to say. Midoriya wiped away his tears and looked him in the eyes. "It's okay not to be okay. Please don't keep it in. Don't do that please-" He didn't finished his sentence. Just whimpered instead. Tokoyami pulled the crying boy into a light hug, albeit sluggishly. He knew what he was trying to said, but…wasn't sure if he could agree that he wouldn't. This would haunt him for a while regardless. At least...at least Izuku made breathing a little easier.

* * *

 **Oh my God this chapter is so freaking long. This story is supposed to be made up of drabbles, but it looks like one-shots now. I made these too long,,, But hey! On the other hand I wrote most of this (as in this and the other 4 chapters) in about a week's time. Heck yeah! I've been having real bad writers block now for months! ('Cuz I became a foster kid, so that killed my creative juices.) I've barely made anything these past few...eh, 6? 7? months of being in foster care. I just feel really accomplished. I mean this chapter is like,,,over 5,000 words by itself,,, I may have went overboard there. Sorry for all the angst by the way… I'll be posting another 4 more chapters today so...yeah, there's that!**

 ** _Shindeku section:_ ****So it wasn't originally supposed to be a chapter about Shinso dissociating, it just happened I swear. I wrote a sentence wrong and iT JUST SPIRALED OUT OF CONTROL. Now, I dissociate a lot, so this was very self-indulgent for me to write. I tried doing that before with a Voltron fanfic; with Lance, but it never got anywhere. I didn't like how I made it, but wrote too much for me to delete it. So it just collects dust. I might be able to salvage it and finish it one day.**

 ** _Tododeku section:_ ****I had trouble writing this one. I didn't know what to do, so I randomly threw Todoroki into a sleepover.** ** _You can just tell I had no idea what to do in the beginning._ ****But eventually I pulled something out of the ground. Yay? I feel like it come out okay. My ending changed like-twice, but still. It's good. ^w^ At first though, I thought I should drop this ship from the chapter; as I couldn't really think about what to write, but I'm glad I didn't. It's not too bad of a peice.**

 ** _Tokodeku section:_ ****I can't write,,,I'm a disgrace,,,I'm so sorry,,, I mean, the last part (I actually enjoy the starting paragraphs of the first part.) I somewhat like, but overall I feel like I failed with writing this ship. I am so sorry. Please don't hate me people on Ao3. I really didn't know what to do for this one. I actually wanted to cut out this ship for this chapter because I was struggling so much. I persevered through. Here I guess? I'll get better I swear!**


	5. 5

Summary: Here's the pinky.

* * *

Shopping for clothes was kinda ironic for the both of them. For one, one of them is invisible. She doesn't have to shop for clothes that look good _on_ her, she shops for clothes that _look_ good. The other, has a _fricking_ tail. Yeah, clothes shops are required to modify their products since many people's quirks and mutations give them…special features of sorts. But the point still stands. This was funny. 3 hours in and the both of them had a few bags full of goods and products. They went to the shopping center for clothes specifically, but that's not how shopping works. You already know that. Now though, they were heading back to the dorms. They wanted to put their stuff away.

'Let's take the scenic route!' Hagakure had suggested. 'It'll be fun!' She claimed. Yeah no. It wasn't. Well, it kinda was at first. The wind was pretty tame for the most part. The sound of trees rustling above was actually fairly soothing. The chat they had going was nice. What wasn't nice, was the tiny beige colored fungus. Ojiro noticed it first. There was no particular reason that he did, it was just by pure unadulterated chance that he looked in its direction. Something about it made the tailed boy do a double take, along with halting in his tracks. This, in turn, made his girlfriend stop too. "Mashirao?" She had asked. "Is something wrong?"

He squinted and set aside his bags on the ground. "No. It's nothing." He inched closer to the fungus or maybe it was a mushroom. Regardless it had a rather odd shape to it. "I just want a closer look at that fung-" It was at that moment he knew, he fucked up. 'Cuz as soon as he got up close to it, he realized that it wasn't a fungus _or_ a mushroom for that fact. He paled. "Call the police. Right now. Please."

"Wha-"

He then barreled over to the bushes nearby it and threw up.

"Oh my God!" Hagakure dropped her bags this time and rushed over to him. She rubbed circles into his back and asked if he was sick. Then remembering what he had told her to do, she questioned why. Without looking back he just pointed a little to the left behind him. "Wha-?" She began to question again, but being as close as they were now, it took mere seconds for her invisible eyes to hover her glaze over it. _'Oh.'_ and _'What the fuck what the fuck-'_ had been the only two thoughts that dominated her mind. Her boyfriend be damned, she forgot about him for a second. "Eckkkkk!"

Why the actual hell would there be a human finger standing upright on the trail? The digit appeared to be a pinky to, judging by the unimpressive size of it. At the very least it wasn't moving. None of that horror gas station shit or rural police officer crap. Not today Satan, not today. Or ever quite frankly.

In the end this lead them to grab their things and Ojiro just…sat on the ground. Sipping small amounts of water from a bottle to help his throat and generally just get the taste of bile out. Ew, how disgusting. He was facing away from the tiny appendage, bags next to him, somewhat like a cushion all the while Hagakure frantically spoke into her phone. He thought about the sudden situation for a bit. They both were jumping to conclusions real quick. As far as he can tell, there was barely any blood. It could easily be explained that the finger belonged to someone with a regeneration quirk. Akin to a starfish or lizard or jellyfish or even that pink water dwelling thing. What was it called? Axswal? Axalotof? Axolotl? Yeah, whatever. Something like that. Actually, no. The starfish one implied that the finger would turn into a new person. He shuttered. Yeah, so maybe something like the latter three. It would makes sense in all actuality, but the again, why wouldn't they pick up after themselves? If you had that type of quirk, you wouldn't want your discarded body parts lying around on public solid. On the other hand, (eh, that's some bad wording) they could have just missed that one. It is small and could possibly have gone unnoticed. Then there was the reason on why would they have taken off parts? Or did somebody cut it off? The bottom wasn't rigid. The cut looked clean…right? He turned around for a quick peek. Yes, the severed cut was clean like it had been done with a sharp instrument or tool. "The cops said they'll be here in under half an hour."

"Ahhh!"

"Ah!"

* * *

"Sorry, you startled me." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Letting out a small chuckle, it meant nothing and did nothing to sooth him.

Although he couldn't see it, she pouted. "Well sorry. You didn't have to go on and scream." She sighted and reset herself. "Boy, you sure do startled easy!"

"I'm a bit spooked right now."

"Touché."

This was going to be a nerve-wracking 30 minutes before the police arrive. His tail was standing on end, he could feel it. It was awkward. It actually felt kinda gross. He ended up curling his tail around his torso to hold. Hagakure patted over to sit down next to him. Her shorts crunch the leaves beneath. She wraps her arms around her legs and waited with him. They wait and wait.

* * *

 **I was literally on the toilet in the morning and was reciting the Tally Hall song** **Turn The Lights Off** **in my head. I realized what I was doing as I got to the lyrics "here's the pinky" and thought about a pinky. Then my head went to someone finding a pinky. Then it just went to making it a drabble on here. I planned for Kaminari to be the unfortunate person to find it, but then I thought that I already did the Bakusquad. I'll have another character chapter before I go back to them. :) So I thought Ojiro and Hagakure on a date would be perfect. :)))) Poor Ojiro, he has to find it. And Hagakure just wanted to go on a date with her sweetheart of a boyfriend.**

 **I had a few ideas in mind on how to end it, but I felt that it would be more in the spirit of drabbles if I left it open ended with different explanations as to why the digit was there in the first place.**


	6. 6

Summary: Baukgou has his hands full, both of them.

* * *

Honestly, how good of an idea was it if Baukgou had to _take care_ of something? Be honest now. Not good, right? You know, just like now.

"You can't be serious."

"Why would I say otherwise?"

He was baffled. Aizawa-sensei has lost it. _Are you kidding me? No way in hell am I doing that!_ "It's not my fault those idiots went after that villain after what happened to you guys!" There was this pestering villain that's popped up recently. He had the ability to turn people into animals. And well, the last run-in the pro heros had with him didn't go so well. He didn't care who the others were turned into, all he knew was that All Might was a buck and Aizawa was a hyena. That's all he cared to learn about. "But, Aizawa-sensei," he grinded his top row of teeth against the bottom row, "they're still sentient. I don't _need_ to babysit them."

The adult frowned at the lack of the student's corporation. "True, they still retain their sentience."

The two teachers had only turned back into humans about two days ago, and a handful of Bakugou's classmates decided maybe they should do something about the villain. What dumbasses. Honestly what were they expecting? Or at least that's what everyone is assuming. They didn't actually know quite yet if they went after the villain or simply happened to come across him. Knowing the class though…it most likely wasn't the latter.

"But they don't have the capability to help themselves. They're still animals now." His tone was final and aggravated. He pitched the bridge of his nose. "I _know_ you don't want to do this Bakugou." He looked him over. "I'm not giving you a choice. You're very much capable of taking care of yourself. I don't trust the remainder of the class to help them. You're the best shot." His tone implied his didn't trust anyone else in the class to help them, after all. Bakugou could read into that. There was just one problem; besides the fact he _just didn't want to do it_ , Yaoyorozu.

"Ponytail," he grinded his teeth again while attempting to keep his cool, "she can do it. Isn't she responsible?" _After all, she's a golden child._ He kept that part to himself. The latter comment could already been counted as a compliment. He's not stating something else that so obviously was one.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "I won't comment on that last sentence-" Of course, he pulls the 'I don't pull favorites.' which is complete _bullshit_. Bakugou just knew. "But she's busy with family matter at the moment."

The blonde's eyes widened for a fraction of a moment before erasing all traces of shock. "Hmmhp." He crossed his arms. "Fine, only because I don't have a choice."

The teacher shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah."

-Time Skip-

His glaze switched between the 8 animals. Amongst them were a green flufty sheep-that shitty nerd Deku he guesses, a monkey-the Tailguy probably, a frog-Froppy that was obvious, a dog that was wearing glasses-so that must've Four Eyes, two cats-one was obviously Half n' Half while the other took him a minute to figure out. It was Round Face. Her cat from looked modeled after her hero costume. Fucking weird. Then there was an actual tortoise. He had to look at it for a good 20 seconds, before it clicked in his head. The mouth! That was the Guy Who Speaks In Hands. Bakugou grunted. He should get a new nickname for him. The last two were an octopus and a bird. He couldn't tell if it was a raven or a crow. The beak said crow, but the body shape said raven. That was Gloomy McEdge Lord. Last was… He squinted, the white hair that looked photoshopped onto it told him that was…Arm Guy. Yeah, he needed better nicknames for some of these guys. "Well, this is going to be pain in the ass." Right then, he felt something climbing up his pants leg. He looked down. Round Face. His instinct was to kick her off, but that could kill her in this form… "Get the fuck off me!"

A lot of things happened. He had to put Shoji in an aquarium. Bastard kept getting out. Tsuyu was in a deflated kiddie pool with wet paper towels covering the bottom. She just kinda…sat there. Didn't really do anything, _thank God_. Midoriya just ate grass. Well, at least he was easy to take care of. Now, where the hell did he get the extra pair of shoes? Like, _what the fuck?_ Anyway, Iida, Uraraka and Todoroki just stood nearby Midoriya. Looks like there were conversing. Koda just…keep to himself in his shell whilst Tokoyami was perched on top of him for some strange reason.

The problem was that he couldn't locate Ojiro.

"Where the hell did Tailguy go?!" He looked around, furious that one of his classmates had escaped his notice. These guys weren't the classmates he gave a shit about, yet he had to look after them. Now one just went off by himself, _knowing damn full well what was going on._ Bakugou was pissed. Where is the monkey?!

* * *

 **Just to let you know, the kids didn't go after the villain. They accidentally crossed paths with the dude and decided they should do something. Most of them failed before they could even use their quirk. Only Todoroki and Shoji got to do anything before they got turned into animals. I wanted to make this longer, but I really wanted to post out all these chapters, so sorry. No more shenanigans. :(**


	7. 7

Summary: Bakusquad through Mitsuki's point of view.

* * *

Mitsuki's son was a brat and that's putting it lightly. If you wanted to be more accurate and blunt, a conceited asshole would be accurate. While she doesn't fully understand why he came out the way he did, she does understand _some_ of it. Undoubtedly he had got certain _traits_ from her. That was indisputable, irrefutable! Then there was that sneaking suspicion that pride was already a pre-programmed trait of his. With the development of his Quirk everyone had to stroke his ego to the point where it turned into something else. The rest must have been the environment he took in. As a parent; as much as she would've like to control the environment, that just wasn't possible. From all that, she figured that's why her son stands where he does today.

As a mother, you want your kid to have friends. It's part of life and being able to adapt. You need people to help you. If you don't know nobody or can't get along with anybody, you're screwed. Plain and simple. That wasn't how it was like for her Katsuki. He yearned for independence. Hated, no, loathed it when someone tried to offer help or assistance. Hell, offer guidance and he'll probably hate you forever. Masaru and herself could get away with this stuff, they were his parents after all. Other people? _Ouch._ She had no idea why Inko's kid put up with him. If she wasn't his mother but rather a kid who meet him… Well, that probably goes unsaid. Anyway, you need to imagine her surprised when one day in his first year of high school, he asks quietly if he could have someone over. She had to double take. From the corner of her peripheral, she could see her hubby tense up. He was reading a book, but you could telling where his focus was. _Listening._

She knew if she asked too many questions or acted too surprised he would drop the subject and probably cancel whatever the heck the thing was altogether. "Oh?" That was a good start.

He glanced at her before dropping his look to the floor. "Yeah." He grunted, still holding his phone. "Is it okay tomorrow? 'uting happening?" He spoke with both a slur and muffled tone. Which indicated to her that he was pretty reluctant to ask. Yet here he was, _asking_ for permission.

"Sure." She smiled. _'Who are you having over?' 'Is it for school?'_ Went unsaid as much as she wanted to know, as curious as she was, she couldn't risk pissing her brat off. Besides, she'll find out tomorrow. "No messes." She added in a stern tone to not show him how surprised? excited? she was. Maybe it was both. Seems more likely.

He snapped at her about how he already knew that and wasn't a barbaren. So she yelled back for yelling at her. Then they–well, you know.

In the end, that doesn't mean curiosity didn't eat at her when night rolled around. Both her and Masaru theorized who it could have been and if it was a hangout, or just a project for school.

* * *

Mitsuki ears were particularly perked up to listen for the door. Her husband was no different. Both of them sat down on the couch in the living room. Around this time their son tends to comes back, so they were waiting. He was a bit later than usual, but that's to be expected. Something was probably holding them up. "You know," Masaru broke the pregnant silence. "I've noticed that Katsuki comes back later than usual in irregular patterns." He looks over at the door. For some reason, he decides to whisper the next part. "Do you think it's because he's staying after school to talk to someone?"

"Could be." She shrugged at him, appearing uninterested about it. But they both knew what wanted to be said, Katsuki doesn't tell them why he's late. Unless it's 30 minutes after the usual time. Most of the time it's because the class as a whole, or most of his classmates wanted to do something. He went along with it for…whatever reason it may be.

A knock was at the door. How unusual. A look was exchanged between them. "It's unlocked!" She yells. If it was a stranger they could probably handle it. It wasn't though and the door opens slowly. Murmurs, mumbling, and whispers could all be be heard behind it. Sounds like…multiple voices, more than just 2 actually.

One cannot describe accurately what the Bakugou's faces looked like. You just had to be there. Unadulterated shock would be a good start, for one.

There wasn't 1 person behind her son, no. There was 4. "Holy shit." She whispers in disbelief. "You actually have friends!" She didn't mean to yell it out. It just ended up that way. Masaru didn't even flinch from where he was sitting, already too used to his family's tendencies.

"What did ya say you old hag! Of course I have friends! What do you think I am, a hermit?!"

"Yes!"

"That was a rhetorical question!"

His friends behind him simply looked back and forth between the mother and son pair. It was like they were one entity observing them at the exact same time and pace.

"Uh, Bakugou, my dude?"

"What?!" He turned around to the spiky redhead. His face was twisted into that ugly look that said he was pissed. Mitsuki was ready to celebrate though, her son had only snapped at him. That meant she was right! These are his friends! It doesn't have to do with the academics of school! How exciting!

"Maybe you should stop yelling at your mother and introduce us."

"Hey, she started it!" He didn't budge and held his ground, staying stagnant and in place.

The pink skinned- _Oh my God is that a girl?_ -teen huffed and spoke up this time. "Nay, that type of reasoning is _so_ childish. Come on, you're better than that."

"What the fu-what did you say Raccoon Eyes?" He seemingly death glared at her and had an out-stretch palm that already had pops of explosions upon it. She would reprimand him for using his quirk unnecessarily. However, the very prospects that her son with the personality of garbage had friends. More than one. Stopped her. When she was moments away from bonging him upside the head and inviting them all in; a boy with vibrant yellow hair and a streak of black lightning beat her to it.

"Hey, hi! Uh, my name's Kaminari Denki! That's Ashido Mina." He pointed to the girl with pink skin- _holy shit, she had horns._ "That's Sero Hanta ." His hand lands on the shoulder of a plain looking boy with…oddly-shaped elbows. "And that's Kirishima Eijirou !" He points a single digit to the redhead who talked first.

She smiled at him. "Great." She heard Masaru get up behind her, probably to go to the kitchen to get drinks for everybody. All the while the boy named Kaminari pushed his way inside. In the matter of seconds the door was closed and locked. Four new pair of eyes scanned around the house, scrutinizing everything.

The pink girl, Ashido, spoke again. "Ey, Mrs. Bakugou, I heard you and your husband were fashion designers." Grumbling from under one's breath came from her son at his point. "Is that true?"

She nodded, eyeing her son to see what he would do. He looked occupied with angry mumbles to the other three boys. They seem to laugh it off, whatever it was.

"Great! In that case." She steps closer to the huddle that is her squad. "You guys are-" She stop herself, seeming to be rethinking about her wording. "Kiri has a terrible fashion sense!" She proclaims out of nowhere. The other look at her for a moment, there was a look of mortification, annoyance, shock, and pure surprise. She points accusingly right at the redhead, who still looks surprised. "This boy wear Crocs with socks!" Her tone is near crying, but it's that joking crying tone. The others advanced towards her, with the obvious goal of stopping her from speaking anymore. "He has a visor–!" Was all she got to say before the yellow haired boy clamp his hand shut over her mouth. The smiling boy held her elbow for some reason. While Kirishima, the accused, looked at Mitsuki like she had just caught him red-handed in the cookie jar. He reminded her of a goose. Odd.

"So, what's going on?" Her husband had walked back out into this particular scene. Though, he should have been able to hear everything that happened, so he probably already knew. Clarification was neat though. Not gonna lie.

"Oh?" Was all she got to say. The boy gulped. She _was_ a **fashion designer** after all and she wouldn't stand for that. Especially if he was going to come over to her house more often.

"No." Katsuki growled out a warning, but it meant nothing to her. She made eye contact with her husband and they both knew what had to be done. For the sake of everybody.


	8. 8

Summary: Shinso hated it when he looked at him like he hung the stars.

* * *

Shinso hated it when Midoriya looked at him like he hung the stars. That look of utter endearment was too much. The late night whispers and cuddles. The philosophical if not 'quirky' 3AM chats they would have. Even just the act of them laying next to each other. He gave him that look. One of trust and faith, of love, of something you cherish deeply. It was all too much. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve the ability to have a person bend over their back for him, willingly. He didn't deserve someone who would break every bone in their body; literally, for him. He didn't deserve Midoriya. Period.

"Are you okay?"

 _No._ Thoughts stirring in his head like noodles in a pot were overwhelming to say the least. They were cuddling again. The couch in his living room was as old as it was comfortable. He wanted to say a quick 'I'm fine.' and have it be done, but knowing his boyfriend, it would just make him question him more. "I don't know." It's not entirely accurate, but it is better than saying no. Shinso wasn't a bad person per se, but he hasn't done much to garner this person to him. Not that he doesn't love him back. Midoriya was the sun to him. Someone who cares and was ready to offer help at a moment's notice, but understood boundaries and when not to pry. Not to mention that this boy was selfless to the point where it was concerning, seemingly infinitely patient (Shinso suspected that he had a limit somewhere), and was too good natured. Shinso believes that people are inherently evil and all shouldn't be given second chances willy-nilly.

When callus hands cup his face, he snaps back to reality. Hot wet tears stream down his face. He didn't even notice them. When did he bust out the waterworks? "Hey." A soft tone reaches his ears. "Hey, what's wrong." Midoriya's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and worry. Shinso breathed deeply to make sure he could still speak properly. He reaches up to wipe away the tears. He takes one of his hand in his, the difference in skin textured just solidified the world of differences between them. He brings the hand up to his lips to kiss. "Wha-"

"Izuku?"

"Yes?" The honey coated tone couldn't mask the worry behind it. He could still hear it.

"Do you love me?"

The other tenses up, barely noticeable though. But he knew, he didn't take offense. The question probably threw him for a loop. "Of course!" He whisper-yells. "I love you so much." He said this in a more ensuring manner and pulled his hand out of Shinso's grip. The purple-haired boy didn't complain. He cups his face once more and brings him down to kiss his forehead. Next his cheeks, and finally once on the lips. It was a quick peck. One that conveyed the sweet sticky bud of affection. He presses their foreheads together. "I love you and only you."

Shinso looks at him with a wide-eyed blank look. Then he laughs. "That's a lie," the other's face fell, "you love everybody."

Midoriya's smile rebounded and found its way back. "I wouldn't say that, but I do love a lot of people. However," he pauses and raises a finger, "I love you in a completely different way than from the others."

"Oh?" He blinks, doubts still festering within him. "How so?"

Midoriya laughed. It was soft and gentle, like him. "I think you know."

Shinso lips were in a thin line. He wanted to argue. He wanted to disagree. Insist that he _didn't_. But… "Yeah, I do." He bites his lower lip. "Sorry." He wouldn't apologize if he were speaking to anyone else. But he always felt like if he became too… _anything_ , the relationship would snap. It probably wasn't true, but paranoia will keep you up all hours of the night.

"Don't apologize," his hands fell from their place to take his hands, "I understand how you feel." Shinso noticed how his eyes ripped away for a second, how they possess a far away look on them. He hated it. Hated it because that implied someone had done **something** to Midoriya to make him feel that way. "Want to do something else?" The voice was hopeful and who was Shinso to say no? So he nodded. The boy beamed at him.

He dragged him off the couch and outback, it was mid-evening and the wind was settling. A chilly fall air went about. Shinso loves weather like this. "Izuku?"

He turned to look at him. "Yes?"

The act of being so vulnerable around him didn't even phase Shinso. He didn't care. "I love you too."

He looked at him like he just made him the happiest man alive. "I love you too Hitoish, and I'll say it as many time as you want me to."

Shinso smiled back.

Izuku was _too_ much and Hitoish? Hitoish was _nothing_.

* * *

 **End of post dump #2.**


	9. 9

Summary: Something was wrong.

* * *

The air was hazy in the sense that it was humid. Somewhere else, a cold draft came in. Two bodies were wrapped around each other. Purple scales peppered one body while green shown on the other. Shinso shivered. He cracked an eye open to observe his surroundings. It was still dark. He didn't _hear_ anything else that would suggest that another soul besides the one next to him were in his dwelling. Hmmm. He still should check out what's causing that draft he's feeling. It really shouldn't be there. At the same time, he _really_ didn't want to leave his mate behind. He was draped over Midoriya's tinier frame, soft breathing indicating that he was still fast asleep. But…he really couldn't risk anyone being here. That was too dangerous and he wouldn't stand for leaving a threat unattended to.

He placed a kiss on Midoriya's bare shoulder. "I'll be back soon." He mumbled to the open air. Still, his mate was asleep and he had a task to do. Begrudgingly, he left the warm confines of his bed, making sure to tuck the covers around Midoriya. The trek to the hall was short and he found himself in the large hallway. Things were strewn unsympathetically on the floor, possessions and items of all sorts were crammed into the hole in the mountain they called home. After all, two dragons meant different interpretations of treasure and twice the mess. Well, both of them were real fond of tidying up the place, but letting their mess of their items and lives decorate their home gave them something to do. It was awfully (or pleasantly, depending on what angle you looked at it) peaceful around these parts, at least lately. Cleaning the place was a task that both took time and effort. And when there's as little for you to do around here as it is, they'll take on any activity. Short of a couple of things. Midoriya wasn't too keen on hurting people. Humans, dragons, or otherwise. Shinso on the other hand was fine with what he had to do. He did not have the luxury to extend a helping or understanding hand towards strangers. He wasn't raised that way. Even among the dragons he is a freak. Most half-breeds were part human, Shinso was part siren. But hey, he has cool powers because of it. (And to be frank, humans couldn't tell he was part siren. Most assumed him to be a seadellwer. Which they wouldn't be _too_ far off.) Midoriya was the flip-side. A pure-breed island dragon. Aside from the copious amounts of tears he can produce, he's crazy strong. Ironically enough, it had an equally as bad recoil. At least before it did, apparently he's getting better at controlling it, so, it hurts him less. If this current state is more 'tame' than before, then Shinso would probably have a heart attack if he saw his mate's younger-self.

He arrived at the center room. Humans might call it a living room, but their nest is built weird. But hey, it's home.

Nothing seemed out of place. To him at least. Furniture was still where they last rearranged it to be. Items were piled a bit more neatly in this section. A cup of water from the previous night still laid on the table off to the side. It seemed fine. He proceeded to continue forward anyway. He went off to a cutoff section of the area and inspected the wooden window. One that was propped ajar. Shinso paused. _Oh._ He knew for a fact he did not open it. Sure, he didn't double check last night; he was too busy scooping up Midoriya to put him to bed, but he knows that the windows were all shut. They had to have been. He didn't recall opening any of the windows yesterday. He was mostly outside until it started getting late. After that time he simply settled for snuggling and conversing with his mate.

Slowly, he backed out of the off-room. As much as he would love to look around for any would be intruders, he wanted to make sure that Midoriya was at least with him when he did. The half-breed's urges of violence whispers into his ear, saying how fun it would be to bite into the intruder's neck. To sink his claws somewhere on their person. To enchant them with a song and force them to walk off a ledge somewhere on the mountain. To _watch_ that happen with glee.

He peeks onto the room. Midoriya's still asleep. "Honey?" He prompts, voice low and cautious. "Izuku." He walks over and shakes him awake.

"Eh?" Came both an annoyed and confused tone.

He shushed him before he could actually speak or groan. "Stay quite. I need to show you something." He's leaning over the other at this point. Urging him with his eyes to come quietly with him. Midoriya kept his mouth shut and let Shinso hold his wrist as he gets out of bed. He lets the other lead his away. He didn't ask anything. Just had his lips pressed together in a thin line and eyes dart around every so often. Inspecting things as if he has his suspicions.

Shinso let go once he passed into the cutaway room. Still, the window was open and that chilly draft from earlier blew inwards. He didn't talk, just nodded his head towards the window.

Midoriya squinted. "I don't get it." He whispered to the taller boy. "There is clearly nothing here-" He gestures to the wall with the window set in. He is stopped before he can completely finish that thought.

"The window." The purple haired one hissed, still in a hushed tone. "Why is it open? Someone is probably here-"

Midoriya sighed rather loudly. Shinso; out of annoyance, was about to reprimand him for being loud. But the green haired dragonborn beat him to talking. "I opened that. You didn't even notice?" Shinso didn't reply. "I think you're getting paranoid. We live in a peaceful part. And if someone by any chance got here," he paused, looking over to the side, "they would most likely go to our dragon's den." He giggles. "We're in our mini home, no one would look here, if they can even find this place."

Shinso's lip expressed a frown that was a couple steps away from being a grimace. "We're both paranoid. And someone could find this place if they're skilled with magic."

The other dragon pursued his lips before laughing with a smile. "Okay, yes. We are hypocrites." He wrinkled his nose as if thinking about what he's done lately. "You're amazing at what you do. I don't think many could see this place unless they deliberately set a spell of sorts." He goes to close the window as the other watches. Midoriya places both hands on his shoulders when finish with the non-menial task. "We're fine, okay?" He rubs circles into his shoulders with his thumbs and flashes him a smile. He's been participating this one.

Shinso looked back at the window. "Okay." He spoke without looking at him.

* * *

 ***breaths in* Oh boy I love this AU? Like, I don't know, I was thinking about the canon fantasy AU. I was also thinking about people's slightly alternate versions of it. That branched it out into a dragon AU (likes, clans and stuff) of sorts. I totally stole the idea of Shinso's being half siren from someone else's fanfiction. Not going to even lie.**

 **The story is called** _Miracle_ **by** Hello_Marshmellow **on AO3.**

 **I've been thinking about backstory and lore for my version of the fantasy AU. However, you'll have to wait for the next time I write an installment for this.**

 **To make it clear though, Shinso and Midoriya live in a mountain. They have two parts to their home. One is the 'Dragon Lair/Den' were they store most of their trinkets, and go into when they are in their real from. (Dragon form) The place they are in, in this drabble is the 'Mini Home'. That's where they have whatever they want and furniture obviously. That's where they stay when they're in their dragonborn form or human form.**

 **Also the term 'dragonborn' has multiple definitions depending on…you know. How I'm using it for this AU. Is basically these dragons who can turn into humans and semi-humans. (Like the way people draw Fantasy AU! Kirishima. You know what I mean.) There are normal dragons and such who don't have this ability naturally. (Magic can be used to turn normal dragons into other forms, but blah blah blah. Magic can do a lot of things. :/) The form I was imagining in this drabble is the semi-humanoid.**


	10. 10

Summary: Bakugou + clothes

* * *

Bakugou stood in front of his closet, each hand resting on one hip. He squinted at his wardrobe, odd. He didn't know what to wear. Most of his classmates wanted to cruise over to a newly opened cat café. Heaven know why, everyone knows dogs are better. Regardless, looking at his closet didn't help him, a couple of his classmates were still lingering in the hallway. As such Bakugou's door was open. His plan was to have someone just grab something for him to wear. Then he could close and lock his door for privacy. "Hey-what should I change into?" He called out, knowing pretty damn well his...friends Sero and Kaminari were near his door.

Instead, he got a response from someone still in their room, two doors down. "A better person." Unmistakably the voice of one Shoto Todoroki spoke out, voice and tone deadpan.

Bakugou zipped out of his room and proceeded to attempt to falcon punch him in the face. Damn friends stopped him and a really flustered Deku who wouldn't stop laughing.

* * *

 **Bakugou, looking through his closet:** Hey-what should I change into?

 **Todoroki, from across the hall and beyond two door:** A better person.

 **From incorrect-bnhaquotes on Tumblr. Check this fic out on any other sites I postcross my fanfiction for link to post.**


	11. 11

Summary: Mina is pink.

* * *

Looking at the various brands of makeup and the copious amounts of shades they carried had given Ashido an epiphany. She was pink, finding pink makeup wasn't hard, but finding the right shade or even foundation was well; for a better lack of terms, _hard_. Seriously, lipstick was a no brainer, any color would do (if she managed to pull it off, which tended to be a 50/50). Eyeshadow was a no prob Bob. And heck, even blush. All that stuff had an ungodly amount of pink and red tones for her to choose from. Foundation or a nice powder sealer on the other hand? Not as easy. "Ugh!" She grinded her teeth together. Why was it so difficult to find makeup her color!? You'd think that with all the mutational quirks making people the randomest colors of the rainbow, that beautification companies would start making products in ranges of colors, shades, and tones. But noooooooo. Many did not. Or at least the ones big stores tended to carry. Maybe she should complain to a manger.

Nah, she ain't no 40 year old football mom. She'll just deal with it. "Ochako-chan!" Ashido called out to her friend. Hopefully she was close by, she wanted to head over to the next store. They didn't have the goods she wanted here. "Ochako-chan?" She looks around, eyes darting back and forth. Where the heck is her friend? _Oh no._ Of all the stores she had to lose her in, it had to be the biggest one they were going to hit up today. _Great._


	12. 12

Summary: Tsuyu is ready to throw hands.

* * *

No one likes being catcalled. Okay well, she had meet one woman who liked it, but most do not. That is a given fact. Tsuyu hated it just as much as the next person. Like some other people, she could use her quirk to her advantage. Speaking of which, Tsuyu once met a girl whos quirk was the ability to bleed from any orifices (pores included), typically she would open her open like a fish and let her blood spill out when guys catcalled her. Never failed to scare men shitless. Like her, she would do things too. People tend to get weirded out by the length of her tongue, so she would show it off without talking. That didn't always work. People were weird sometimes. Most of the time it got the job done. Tsuyu would sometimes ope to do others things beside quipping at them, but perhaps that's not important right now.

Looking at something else for a moment, still related though. She once had a guy wolf whistled at her, so, she did the only thing she could think of with her fellow green haired friend Midoriya watching. She wolf whistled back and did a provocative gesture. Hoping the guy would get uncomfortable and hopefully not find that as anything else but an ironic response. She got Snake Eyes though and he did get uncomfortable and bug off. That was fun. Another time someone complimented the shape of her body. Unfortunate for that person, Iida was there and like the good boy he is he did the only thing he could do. Say 'Don't worry. He's talking to me. Thank you for the kind words, Sir.'. Everyone lost their shit in her squad. The man used some choice words before taking his leave. 'Weirdo.' She recalls her friend Uraraka mumbling under her breath. Quite frankly, Tsuyu agreed.

None of that or any of the other various times it has happened (She was very well aware that she didn't not only look cute, but apparently had very adorable mannerisms. She knew that some people considered her waifu material.) could prepare her for. This…was just a whole new level of creepy. "What did you say?" She asked eyeing the person in front of her. Hopefully someone else was listening.

The old man; who looked like he could be her Grandpa, smiled. "I said you're a very pretty girl." His gaze went inappropriately low. "And you're very nice. Do you want to-"

"You're a creep." Tsuyu croaked. She didn't need to reheard the entirety of what he had previously stated. She just wanted to make him mad and thought if he repeated it, maybe somebody would hear it too.

The man didn't get mad or offended. He just smiled. Tsyus wasn't even sure if he could even smile any wider. "Now honey, don't be like that. I'm a _very_ nice guy." He went to grab her arms.

She pulled away before he could even get close. Even single red flag on an metaphorical checklist was being marked out by this dude. "Don't touch me." This line turned a few head around them. Good. This is what she was hoping for.

"Come on now-"

Tsyus disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey!"

She heard him yell after her, but as she was walking away, hoping to get the things she wanted and leave the store, she realized something. She was letting him get away. She should at least report him, but security can't do anything if they don't know his location. With an annoyed mindset, she turned back around to see where he was. It took her about ten minutes to find the creep. As her eyes fell on his figure she lit up with rage. The old man was crouched down and talking to a little girl. She looked no older than 5 and looked to be calming down for a crying fit. Tsyus jumped through the crowd and apologized to the people who wouldn't move out of the way.

"I know where you mom is. But you have to hold my hand and give me a kiss on the cheek before I can lead you to her.~" Tsyus cringed as she heard his voice again.

She then kicked him in the face.

* * *

Many she should've waited to kick him in the face. Maybe after he attempts to grab the girl or when he would take ahold of her hand. Maybe then she would've had more reason to hurt the guy. That logic was bullshit; she knew, if you know someone has lli intent stop them right away. Yeah, sometimes that mindset might not work because assuming doesn't mean you're always right. Still, point being was that she nearly got in trouble with the security guards at the store. Had it not been for one of the mothers of the girl ripping one into them when then tried to handle Tsyus, the frog like girl was sure she would've gotten in trouble. They wouldn't do anything with the mother acting like a mother doe, (she made it very clear that she was grateful to the teen) but they really dropped the the subject of her kicking the old man in the face when she mentioned she was a student in UA as they all talked over one another. The teen rolled her eyes. Of course they stop the moment they're told that she goes to UA. "It doesn't matter." Was her response to their apologies. "Just take the man to the police. He was harassing me earlier and well…" She gestures towards the vague direction of the little girl.

Upon hearing her statement the couple's eyes widened and this time both women decided to give the guards a piece of their minds. "You're not even doing your job!" The first one goes.

"She was harassed by this man and you're trying to take her back too? She stopped him from kidnapping Eliza." Spoke the second woman, who up to this point, hadn't really said anything. Instead opting to let her wife do the talking. Her voice was calm and soft spoken, dripping with disappointment. A stark contrast to her wife's voice. Strong, pronounced, asserting, and leaving no room for arguing and angry laced throughout.

This might be the only time Tsyus was happy about angry American tourists.


	13. 13

Summary: Bakusquad goes camping.

* * *

Kaminari once again had the gang doing an activity outside of school. This time, it was camping. Kirishima wasn't sure about the others, but he was excited as all _hell_. Like, yes! He gets to go camping! In a safe environment this time! With his friends! Woohoo!

Ashido and Sero were _attempting_ to set up the tents. Poor guys looked like they really needed assistance. If they don't figure it out in next several minutes, he'll go over there and help them.

Both blondes were still stretching after that God awful car ride. Kaminari looked like he was ready to go back and dig into the trunk for something, while Bakugou made no move to do anything else. He simply laid down on the grass. Looks like he was sleep from where Kirishima stood.

"Help! The tent's trying ta eat me!"

Well, that sounded like Ashido. They definitely needed his help.

"Stay still!"

Sounded like Sero.

"You're moving too much, I can't untangle you."

* * *

It's nighttime now, an owl's _whos_ are carried by the wind. The fire pops and it crackles in front of them. Sizzling noises, smell of ash and smoke. It billows into the sky. The scent pervading and permeating all around. Neat. Unless you have asthma then, you probably shouldn't be around a big bonfire. Still, they were roasting sausages because s'mores were for tomorrow. Also, sausages were their dinner. Since Bakugou had cooked soup for lunch, he didn't feel like making food for everyone twice in one day. This time they couldn't convince him. None of their usual tactics worked. 'Mission failed, we'll get em next time.' Kaminari had whispered when they realized they would have to make their own food. Unfortunately their hot temper friend had heard that and they had to run. But hey! It was basically hiking! Just not scheduled hiking. At the very least Bakugou couldn't use his quirk, at least not much in the areas they ended up being chased into. He wouldn't risk starting a forest fire. He wasn't dumb unlike his friends.

"Who has the plates?" Sero turned his head side to side to figure out where the precious items were located.

"Me bitch, tis I." Ashido has a hand up to her chest to be dramatic.

"The Frenchiest fry." Kaminari grinned at his own the dumb joke. They all laughed expect Bakugou who just shook his head in dismay.

Ashido passed the paper plates over to Sero who took two and passed two plates to everybody. "Still can't believe we actually forgot the bread." Kirishima carried a sad tone to his voice, but he was joking. The moment that they realized no one had packed bread was a funny one. Pandemonium was a quick summary to be frank. Well, that might be a bit over exaggerated, but you get the point.

"I guess we'll just have to suffer." Ashido mumbled as she blew out her sausage that she left in the fire a _tad_ bit too long.

"If ya'll can't handle sausages without bread, then perish." Bakugou pulled his food out of the fire at the perfect time. His looked at lot better compared to everybody else.

Everyone just laughed. Folly, just folly.

* * *

Kirishima did not know what time it was when he woke up. He was wearing a watch he got as a gift for his b-day from the resident human explosion. While being snuggled in a tent with said person, sleeping bags engulfed them separately. He just...didn't know what woke him up. Until he felt it. Mother nature. His eyes scanned around, still adjusting to the dark. Within a few minutes he stepped over the sleeping blond and crawled out of the tent. Zipped it back up and stepped outside in his Crocs. Hey, he forgot his sandals. The wind blew at his exposed arms causing his skin to rise. Then again, that's what you get when you wear a wifebeater. The shorts did not help his case. With a flashlight in hand he shone it on the other two tents out of pure curiosity. Or impulse, it might have been both. Just as he expected there was the purple tent that his bros Kaminari and Sero resided in. A smaller black tent was off to the side that Ashido had all to herself. At least she gets leg room. Something rustled a bush nearby and Kirishima totally didn't jump. He swung around and shown the beam of light where the noise had came from, a bird hopped out and he let out a breath of relief. Still, he only walked a few feet away from his friends and found a tree he thought could cover his shame. With one hand he puts the flashlight between his jaws, with the other he begins to pull down his short.

After all, Kirishima really needs to piss.

When he was finished he intended to walk back to his shared tent to grab an unopened water bottle. He still wanted to wash his hands before attempting to let sleep claim him as it did the others. As he adjusted his shorts back up, his ears realized something. His ears didn't pick up _any_ noise. He took the flashlight out of his mouth and the boy realized with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that...that the forest was quiet. Dead quite. The only things he could hear was his breathing and the sounds his feet would make as he didn't stand completely still. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat. Why did he just realized how thirsty he was now? Damn, his throat felt dry. He was parched. No noise in a _forest_ meant something big and scary had to be nearby…or that he's dreaming. His grip tightens on his flashlight and he readies himself to use his quirk if need be. It's around this time his smells it. It's malodorous and vile. He winces, he recognises it as the smell of rot. Plain and simple. Then he hears it. A voice. " **Kirishima.** " He froze. That…that was Kaminari voice.

 _God, that's a relief._ "Ka-Kami?" He doesn't turn around. He doesn't feel like it, why is his friend outside? And that voice was coming from _behind_ him. _How much did he see?_ "Dude, what the-what the heck? What are you, uh, why-"

" **Kirishima. Kirishima. Kirishima, look.** "

The red head turned around this time. Thoroughly unsettled. He shut his mouth, his flashlight was trained at the floor, his gut told him **not** to point that thing upwards. He wouldn't like what he would see.

" **Kirishima, look.** " That definitely was Kaminari's voice but…why would he be outside? Was he just waiting for someone to come out, or specifically him?

" **Kirishima, look.** " There it was again! Why is he saying the same things over and over? Just get to the point. The redhead casted the beam of light directly in front of him, still downward.

"Look at what?" He asked perturbed, annoyed, and frightened all at the same time. That disgusting scent still lingered.

" **Kirishima.** "

The boy felt like he couldn't breathe. Why would his friend repeat his name again? He asked him a question, that's definitely not an answer. The forest was quiet and quite frankly, the hero in training was unnerved. Maybe even a little scared. Not that he would've admitted that to a large group of people. Ha! Joking. He totally would. Being scared was just a part of being a human and there was no shame in that. Now, would it be weird to stay that the moment Kirishima heard rustling, a footstep in front of him, advancing, getting closer, whatever you want to call it. It was at that precise moment he realize what was really wrong. The voice was off, it sounded like a recording. Sounded…emotionless and artificial.

The events that transpired all occurred within about 20 seconds. He activated his hardening quirk, chucked his flashlight a ways beyond him; which seemed to have made contact with something **solid** which triggered the next event. The boy sprinted back towards his campsite. He was frantic about getting back into his shared tent, the noise that thing made when his flashlight hit it made everything all too real. He's faced villains with the intentions to kill him before, but now all he feels is ungodly dread, terror, and a sinking feeling in the pit of stomach. He was certain that if his quirk wasn't activated, gooseflesh would daunt his limbs. He looked back as he unzipped the tent, electing to ignore Bakugou's mumbles about what the fuss was and complaints about being awakened so soon.

Something stood at the edge of the treeline. It was tall and Kaminari couldn't breathe when he looked at it. He thought-no, he could _feel_ its eyes fixed on him, watching him, sizing him up. As if…as if it was a predator staring down its prey, gauging if it was worth it to attack or not. Kirishima only snapped out of his stupor, his morbid curiosity when Baukgou unzipped the tent from his side and grabbed him by the arm. "What the hell?! Respond to me Shitty Hair. Why is your quirk activated?"

The boy tears his gaze away from that…that _creature_ and looked at him, catching his breath he wasn't aware his had held in. He couldn't form words, he just whimpered.

Bakugou reacted by pulling him in and telling him to shut off his quirk. The boy obliged and the other reached over to quickly seal off the entrance. Red eyes meet with well, more red and the sound of soft rhythmic breathing against harsh heavy pants. It was…something. "What happened?" Bakugou asked in an unusually calm tone, but Kirishima supposed it was because he seemed so frantic and panicked. It was not a time to be accosted like he tends to lean more towards. (Ah, who is he kidding? Bakugou always acts accosted to everything.)

He wanted to reply, but still he felt dismal drip into his skin, felt addled. Like teeth and nails filled his head, shaking and rattling against each other. He shook his head and kept his mouth shut. That short experienced had befuddled him. He needed time to collect his bearings and go over what he saw in his head.

Baukgou sighed and rubbed at his eyes, after all, he _just_ woke up. He didn't want to deal with any bullshit, but; as fate would have it, his friend seemed scared shitless and no, he doesn't want to talk. _Great._ He moved closer to Kirishima who didn't seem to protest; not that the other ever seems to protest when he gets close, and gave him time to…decompress or whatever. Just something. After a few minutes passed; he marked this by hearing some bird screaming at something (if he have been listening he would have noticed that the forest had produced little to no sounds before than), he asked again. "What happened?" Asking _'Are you okay?'_ would be bullshit, because he obviously wasn't. Look at him!

Kirishima wasn't actually planning on answering since he really didn't know how, but he had been invigorated by the time he was given to not be bombarded with questions. "Uh…" That was a start. He licked his lips. Suddenly the thought about how he hadn't washed his hands came rolling in. No way in hell was he going back out until morning. Bakugou looked at him with a tantamount expression he was sure he was feeling. "I-I." He breathed. "I saw something." Honestly how the hell was he going to phrase that? Was he shaking? Oh God, he's shaking.

The other took in the form of silhouette of his friend; he wasn't quite sure, but...he reaches over to get a reading light and turns it on to see better. Kirishima is in fact shaking and the boy looks horrified at the fact he had a light source on.

"D-dude! Turn that off!" he reaches for the device and shut it down. He had no trouble chucking it to the corner of the tent. It thumps against the nylon and sides its way down. Bakugou almost cusses him out for abruptly doing so, but manages to stop himself. He may be indecorous most of the time, but he gotta hold back in this moment. The word _fuck_ still leaves his mouth, mumbled under his breath when he turns back to Kirishima. The boy asked him what the fuck he was doing. "No lights." The other hisses, seemingly desperate. This only serves to make Bakugou more flummoxed, and he asks why. "You might alert that thing!"

"What thing!?" He's reaching the end of his rope by this point. Resorting to whisper-yelling and teeth grinding.

"That thing I saw outside. Now can we please just be quiet now?" His voice sounds nearly begging at the end and his curls up his knees to hug them. They don't talk for the rest of the night and stay awake listening to the sounds of nature. Every once and a while the sounds would stop altogether. And every time like clockwork Kirishima would hitch his breath and appeared, well, scared. Bakugou wondered what the fuck was going on, but he obviously wasn't going to get answers until dawn arises. Through the night the blond ends up falling asleep. The other doesn't. Only Kirishima was left awake to hear the sounds of the forest cease it supposed never-ending noise, the sounds of heavy footsteps creep into their campsite grounds. That smell never failed to would come back to hit him. Sounds of long fingers clawing at the thin sheet of nylon separating them like it was taunting him. Knowing it was scaring him.

Kirishima decided at that moment camping didn't elate him anymore.

* * *

Morning came as it slit the throat of night and Kirishima couldn't be happier. "Holy fuck, you didn't fall asleep after that?" Bakugou wasn't all to happy about him not getting the rest he needed. After all, they still had a few more days to go. He was going to fuck up the schedule they had planned.

"Nope, sorry." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Ashido yawned and stretched before she said anything. "Could you not sleep?" All 5 of them stood outside their tents in the chill morning air, all dressed in their pajamas. This was conversing time before they would perform daily hygiene, change into their normal clothes, and start on breakfast. "That's unfortunate." She commented the second moment Sero did.

"That's rough buddy."

They looked at each other.

"Ha ha. Yeah." Kirishima eyes scanned the treeline for anything. All seemed normal, nothing out of the blue. Still, he didn't want to camp out until the late evening of Sunday anymore. He just wasn't feeling it after _that_.

Bakugou had walked off to setup the portable stove to start on breakfast. However he probably wasn't going to cook until after he swapped clothes and opted for something warmer. Everyone would brush their teeth after they ate.

Sero bumps shoulders with Kirishima. "You okay?"

His automatically response was to say 'Yes.'. "No." He bit his lip. "Not really." He doesn't let Sero say anything else before walking back to his tent to change his closet while Bakugou is busy. Likewise how Sero is waiting for Kaminari to finish changing so he can swap clothes. Donning something, _anything_ , warmer would be nice. When Kirishima gets to his tent the chill of the morning air still lingered upon his skin. Thoughts about that thing still haunt his recent memory, way to fresh in his mind to simply forget. He didn't understand, how did that thing copy Kami's voice? What was that smell?! Was it just some sick bastard with a really weird quirk? Or was it something else more sinister…?

* * *

 **I just really wanted to write a short thing where people go camping and one person has an encounter with a Wendigo. I know it makes literally no sense for one to be there since it's Japan, but manga/anime logic. Just fight me.**


	14. 14

Summary: Glasses problems.

* * *

It's early in the morning, some might say at the butt crack of dawn. Regardless, a few souls were awake by then in the dorms. 3 of those unfortunate souls were Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki. Midoriya was lazily brushing his teeth. Slow back and forth movements. Stationed at the sink left of him was Todoroki. A toothbrush was stuck in his mouth, but he made no attempts to move it. He just stood straight in front of the mirror with his arms dead at his sides. _He_ was dead inside. Mornings were a struggle for the boy, and as such he wasn't really awake until an hour in. The light was on up there, but no one was home. At the dorms he took full advantage of the fact that no one would expect him to bounce right up after waking. A door clicked open from Midoriya's right and in waltz Iida, the blue haired boy mumbled a quite greeting to the green haired boy. "Mornin' Midoriya."

The shorter boy picked the toothbrush out of his mouth and spat in the sink. "Morning." He reached for the cup he brought in with him (one colored with yellow, white, and blue) and turn the faucet tap on to fill it.

Todoroki didn't seem like he was comprehending anything that was happening around him.

Iida walked to the sink on his short friend's left and turned it on. Water rushed out. Creating more noise to full the light echoes of the washroom. He then cups his hands under the stream of water and—splashes it right onto his face with his glasses still perched on.

Midoriya spat out the water he was gurgling as soon as the water slapped Iida. A snort was coming through.

"Not a word, please."

At the sound of light laughter, Todoroki cracked open a curious eyes to glance over.

* * *

 **Look at any other site I postcross my fanfiction on to see the link to the comic that inspired this.**


	15. 15

Summary: Bakugou's friends are idiots .

* * *

A blond steps into a room. It's Sero's room in particular, but that's not the point. Immediately he sees a bed with the blanket pulled over some bodies. Alive ones thankfully. _Not for long._ Two heads are the only parts not covered by it. _Why the hell does Soy Sauce Face have such a huge fuckin' blanket?!_ "What the hell are you two doing?" Bakugou grunts.

The faces of both Ashido and Kirishima look back at him from the bed. "Practicing." Kirishima answers, voice nonchalant and chill.

"Practicing!?" Bakugou parrots rather loudly. This didn't seem like practice. The fuck bullshit they're trying to pull with him? Why the fuck did Sero ask him to come to his room? He grinds his teeth as he glares at them and pulls back the covers. It was the only thing he could think to do without setting anything in his friend's room on fire. Under the feathery blanket was…his other friends. Soy Sauce Face and Pikachu. "What the fuck…?" Bakugou mumbles as his friend's started up a tune.

Sero has a guitar, Kirishima had a djembe, and Kaminari has a fricking mini electric piano straddled on his lap. _How the hell was that hidden under the blanket?_ Ashido was the only one of the four that lacked an instrument. They played a jingle of sorts, one that sounded practiced. All four of them provided the vocals.

Bakugou was not impressed. "I fucking hate you guys…"

* * *

 **Look at any other site I postcross my fanfiction on to see the link to the comic that inspired this.**

 **End of post dump #3.**


	16. 16

Summary: Opps.

* * *

A small boy with purple...hair? Is that what it is? Fell down the stairs, ass over tea kettle style. He landed on the floor and didn't get up. He wasn't dead, just hurting. Kaminari was walking pass the stairs when he witnessed it. First things first he looked up the stairs to see who made his buddy fall or if it was his own fault. Because if it was his own fault then the blond boy was going to laugh at him. If not…well that's a different statement. When he looked up, he saw Baukgou...with a satisfied smug-ass look on his face.

"Did you just-?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

Kaminari frowned. "You can't just shove people down the stairs! That's dangerous!" He couched down to ask Mineta if he was okay. He just grunted and gave him a quick thumb up. "Seriously dude, what the hell!?" He wasn't one to chastise people, but this was serious to him.

Bakugou didn't look one bit guilty, if any he looked annoyed instead. He went stomping down the stairs. He seemed ready to tell him something when he got to the bottom. "Come on now Pikachu. That little shit deserved it."

Kaminari opened his mouth to say something when Kirishima popped his head out from the top of the stairs. "Hey, Bakugou. He's right. You can't just shove people down the stairs." His eyes landed on Mineta's figure. He's still lying on the floor for some reason.

"Exactly!"

"But nice job though."

Kaminari looked up at his bro. "Bro, what the heck?" He felt betrayed. Wasn't he on _his_ side?

As Kirishima made his way down the stairs to join them he shrugged at him. "Did you see what he did yesterday?"

All the while the three talked back and front to one another, Mineta laid there listening to them speak. The only reason why he didn't talk nor get up was because he was scared of Bakugou. The ashy blond was literally three feet away from him. No thank you. He'd like to live longer.

* * *

 **Here the 'something bad happened to local Grape Boi'. This is to placate your Mineta hate. I know you guys wanted this.**

 **Do I hate him? No. I don't think he should die.**

 **Is he my favorite? Hell no. Bitch yeets his character development more often that fucking Bakugou.**

 **I dislike Explosion Boy more than Grape Boi. However my friends at school hate them both. XD Expect like...one girl, her husbando is Baukgou.**  
 **Fun Fact! Out of the whole squad of friends or acquaintances I know that like BNHA at school are boys. Only 3 are girl. One of the guys; I guess he's the leader ever tho he was that 'new kid' last year (10th), he LOVES Todoroki. I used to question if he was the straightest in the group because of the jokes he did last year.**


	17. 17

Summary: Why couldn't she be normal?

* * *

Tears she couldn't see washed down the skin of her face. Her hands clutched at the sides of her arms yet nothing looked to be there. A shaking body in the dark of a empty common room.

Hagakure knew she would get in trouble if she was caught in here. Especially if Aizawa-sensei walked in. She knew she that the man made nightly rounds to check the dorm rooms at night. For everyone's safety of course. Still, she wasn't sure how often he did it exactly nor at what time. She was usually half asleep when she would hear him checking up. So this was a bold step for her, to be out here, alone, at the dead of night no less.

In the end the invisible girl couldn't bring herself to care. Not at a time like this.

The world was dark and cut off, non-existence to her at the moment. Her blood was cold and black, running through veins she's not sure exist at times. Time was still, a concept she couldn't grasp. Not yet, not for another hour or so.

Why couldn't she be normal? Why couldn't she be able to turn her damn quirk off? She just wants to be seen. To be noticed. No matter how flashy her clothing is, after people's initial shock they forget her. She's just pushed to the side. They don't try to get close. They just marvel at her, but as soon as the magic is gone, their interest in her is too.

Hagakure continued to cry on the couch. She lifted her legs onto the cushion so her arms could wrap around them. There was no point to, but she put her head down and listened to nothing. The only sounds she would hear besides herself was the noises the refrigerator made, the clock that hung upon the wall, and occasionally a sound that would come through the windows.

Again, thoughts swarmed her and no one were there to listen, but herself. She was an audience of one with her thoughts. Alone. Again.

Hagakure wasn't like other girls. She wasn't like other people. She wasn't _even_ there. She was invisible in both meanings of the word. Hagakure was Mr. Cellophane and that was that.

A sob raked through her trembling figure once again. Damn, she was probably going to have a sore throat after this. At least no one was there to hear her, no one would care. She was just a background character after all. A person to fill in space. And even after all that, they still look right through her.

* * *

 **Originally I had Shoji come in and find her. They have a talk that lasts to the early hours of the morning, but I didn't like how I wrote it? So I deleted that section and rewrote it into this instead. This chapter ended up shorter than the previous version I wrote. XD (The section was 449 words, I'm shook it was that long, but it just didn't cut it, so it had to be banished to the shadow realm.)**


	18. 18

Summary: Izuku was disappointed, but worst of all, muffinless.

* * *

Midoriya smelled muffins. He was home for a few days and writing stuff down in his notebook when he smelt it. His door was open and allowed the smell of muffins to come wafting in. He stood up and followed the scent into the kitchen. Expecting muffins, he suddenly realized how hungry he was. He should've eaten earlier.

He stepped into the kitchen to find…!

His mother sitting at the table with the window open and vaping of all things. When the heck did his mother started vaping!? "Uh, mom?"

Inko blew a stream of water vapor before replying. "Yes baby?"

He squinted. "Are you vaping?" That was obvious, but he still wanted to ask.

"Uh, yes?"

Izuku was disappointed, confuzzled, but worst of all…muffinless.

* * *

 **Look at any other site I postcross my fanfiction on to see the link to the comic that inspired this.**

 **Had this textpost in my notebook for months, man. Finally got around to doing it. :D**


	19. 19

Summary: "It's either Izuku or the cold, clammy hands of death."

* * *

Midoriya waited with Iida and Todoroki in the hall of the hero department. Uraraka wanted to come with them, but she apparently had made other plans. The only person that was tagging along was Shinso. Expect he was taking his sweet time. The brussel sprout-I mean greened haired boy, peered over his shoulder. "Should I get him?"

"I don't know, do you really want to walk through Class-1B?" Todoroki gave him a look, a look of uncertainty.

"We could try calling him if you want." Iida suggest ever so helpfully. He started to pull out his phone in case his friend accepted.

"No no, I'll just find him. I'm pretty sure most of his class has left." He waves them off and made way towards the aforementioned classroom. Inside was Shinso and Monoma chatting about something. Sure enough everyone else was gone. The moment the blond saw the him (Shinso's back was towards him) Midoriya knew he was going to say something. Despite his expectations the blond didn't though. He was used to Midoriya by now and actually liked him. After all hating your friend's boyfriend isn't really a good way of keeping a friendship. Midoriya was the only kid from 1A Monoma's okay with; besides that one French boy, but that's not the point. Shinso either didn't hear Midoriya's footfalls or didn't care. He tiptoed behind Shinso and reached up to cover his eyes with his hands. "Guess who?!~" He cooed, obviously in a playful mood. Monoma muffled his laughter as Shinso paused mid-sentence. They were talking about snakes.

Without missing a beat, the purple haired boy replied with: "It's either Izuku or the cold, clammy hands of death." Monoma lost it then.

The shorter boy snorted. He didn't anticipate that, although he really should've. "It's Izuku!" He threw his hands to the sides. Might as well played along, eh?

"Damn it."

Monoma had stopped laughing and regained his breath. "You sounded like a meme!" He gasped.

"I _am_ a meme."

"Bold statement."

"Bold of you to assume I'm even a person."

"Wat."

Midoriya looked back and front when the two friend shot off one-liners to one another. What an odd friendship. He rubbed at his face with his sleeve out of habit. "Uh, I don't mean to interrupt," he started, drawing the two's attention, "but we still need to go to the café." Vaguely he gestures to the door behind him, signaling he wants to leave. People are waiting for the duo.

Shinso grabbed his schoolbag and nodded. The two of them began to walk out the doorway. Shinso was saying his goodbyes when Monoma piped up again. "Wait! You guys are going to a café?" Midoriya nodded. "Can I come along?"

They looked at each other. "I don't see why not." Shinso mumbled.

"Yeah but, Todoroki-kun and Iida-kun are coming with us."

Monoma seemed to consider. He didn't necessarily want to be around them… "Which café is it?"

"Yoki Café."

"I'm in." And the boy seemed to have teleport at their side in an instant.

Shinso grinned and lazily crossed his arms. Midoriya waited patiently nearby. "You just want to go now because of those French pastries they sell there."

"Maybe so."

"Can't you just ask Aoyama to bake them for you?" Midoriya inquired, wanting to be part of this conversation.

Monoma shrugged and walked with them when they started up again. "Yeah, but I wouldn't want to bother him too much. Besides, I want to try them out."


	20. 20

Summary: "Go the fuck to sleep."

* * *

Todoroki was a chill dude and Shinso loved his boyfriend very much, but _oh my God, shut up._ The boy just wanted to fucking sleep, but it seems like he can't even do that. For some reason, the two other people in sleeping bags decided that now was a good time to have a late-night chat. Fueled by one's weariness. Earlier; which in reality had only been a few minutes prior, it had all started. Midoriya had stated, 'When you burn your mouth, it's the food cooking you back.' into the night like a fucking shower though.

Shinso was _definitely_ not in the mood for something like that. He didn't want to think, he wanted to sleep. End of story. 'Izuku no. We're not doing this tonight. Right, Todo-' He had just wanted _confirmation_ , an **agreement** with the other boy, so Midoriya could stop.

'Our body is almost entirely composed of rearranged food.'

That's not what he wanted. That's not what he wanted at all.

An ugly frown reared its way onto his face, his eyes showing how dead inside he truly was right now. Todoroki and Midoriya were on the completely opposite side on the other hand. Both looked up into the ceiling in their sleep-deprived states. Slowing fading into the void. They had looks of both contemplation and realization, an epiphany if you must.

"Go the fuck to sleep."

* * *

 **Look at any other site I postcross my fanfiction on to see the link to the comic that inspired this.**


	21. 21

Summary: Mission Impossible: Mineta

* * *

Mineta was gonna do it. He was. He had concocted the perfect plan to pull this off. Bless Midoriya. He was too nice. What did he do you ask? Well, he knew that the green haired boy was friends with Hatsume from Class 1-D, Support Class. Anyway he kinda remembered her from the sports festival. There was also the fact he would eavesdrop on Midoriya's conversations considering the boy sat right in front of him and all. He's certain that him and his friends have mentioned her here and then. In conclusion, he had a friendship with someone in the Support Department. That was an advantage for sure, so… You see where Mineta is going with this? All he had to do was start talking to Midoriya during lunch break. He didn't know where the rest of his classmate's squad was, but it didn't matter to him. They talked about entomology, the study of bugs. Don't ask why the grape themed hero to be knew knew do much about this stuff, he had hobbies…surprisingly. The other boy was more than happy to nerd out about science and that's when the shorter boy seized his opportunity to strike. "Speaking of trial and error experiments, I have one I wanna conduct myself."

"Oh?" The other looked surprised. "That's great Mineta-kun. What is it?"

Mineta smirked to himself. "Oh, well…I've been thinking." The rest of his explanation was that he was thinking about the general population of the wildlife near here. He wanted to set his sticky balls on the floor to see what animals would get stuck in them. Of course he would let them go, but he wanted to write the numbers. Sure, it wouldn't he accurate by any means, but it would get nice to have your own numbers. The only problem was that they would see them, he wished they could be invisible instead. He also mentioned he would tag the animals that would get stuck. "I just need something that'll make them invisible." He looked at Midoriya at this part. "I know you're friends with Hatsume-san. Do you think it's possible you can help me get a gadget that'll make them invisible?"

When Midoriya looked hesitant to say anything, Mineta knew what to do. He thought this would happen. He opened a bag he had with him to show; that yes, he was for going to in fact tag them so he won't count an animal twice. He was hoping that this would be enough to convince Midoriya that he wasn't lying. Even though he totally was, little lair. Midoriya seemed to relax upon seeing the items. He had agreed to see what he could do, but he before left he looked Mineta straight in the eyes. "I hope you really mean that. I believe you when you say this is going to be for science and not anything nefarious. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, m'kay?" There was a slight tilt of his head and he gave a smile as bright as the fucking sun. "I want to see your data afterwards, alright?"

And for a moment, for a second in Mineta's little head, he had the urge to agree. That he was going to go through with the experiment. He wanted to be good in this boy's eyes. To do good, that what he was planning wasn't worth it. And then the feeling was crushed by Mineta's thoughts. _Nah_. He had a plan, things were seemingly in his favor, he was gonna go through with it. Fuck the personification of the sun in front of him. He had a mission to do.

* * *

He's finally here. He had the gizmo that was currently rendering him invisible. Soon, he would be able to see…well, lots of things. Just a couple of more steps and he'll be in-

"Hatsume-san, now!" Unmistakably the voice of one Izuku Midoriya rang out. He jumps, but quickly chalks it up to him telling—

All the girls walk out of the locker-rooms with annoyed and unimpressed faces. In that moment Mineta realizes he's no longer invisible anymore.

"What!?" He hits the button on the machine a couple of more times to no effect. He turns around to see Midoriya, Hatsume, and Bakugou walking up to him. The pink haired girl had some sort of contraption in her hand. It's at this moment Mineta realizes what's going on. Midoriya didn't trust him and told the girls beforehand. Followed him with Hatsume and Bakugou in his trail. Mineta figures she was there to act as a kill switch for the device, but Bakugou… He gulps because he's uncertain what's he's there for, but it can't be for anything good.

"You lied." Midoriya speaks in a soft tone, like he truly was disappointed. It almost made Mineta feel sorry, but nah. He's just sorry he got caught. "Kacchan," he's louder this time, "get him."

"Whatever, I don't need you telling me, nerd." Bakugou struts over to him cracking his knuckles all the way. He _grins_ at him. "This is gonna be fun."

Today was the day that Mineta truly found out what's it's like to be an American soccer ball. Ouch.

"Wow, thanks for letting me tag along." Hatsume holds each of her two 'babies' in the opposite hand. "This was the first time I've ever made a kill switch that wasn't on the device itself." She hums as Midoriya replies with something she's only half listening to.

Bakugou stands a little a ways from the duo, he's too busy gauging how far he blasted his classmate to oblivion.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hatsume asks. She watches him go and he's been airborne longer than she would've guess, considering his size.

"Yeah."

"Who cares?"

Both boys look at each other.

That didn't really answer her question. Like, at all. "Alrighty then?"

* * *

 **This story goes out to** ILiekFishes **on here. They wanted, and I quote** _'Mineta should mission impossible into the girls bathroom before learning what it's like to be a soccer ball'_

 **Here you go. ((I wasn't going to at first since I wasn't taking requests. I just wrote whatever came to me. But my brother showed me a snip-it from a BNHA fic he was reading and...I got inspired.))**


	22. 22

Summary: His life was a mistake.

* * *

Midoriya looked down at the ground, gravel and rocks covering the floor in patches. The dirt was tan and dry. Today was an interesting day. When he looked back at his friend he decided to finally address the elephant in the room. "Why are you being weird?"

Shinso just glanced at him from where he was walking. "No reason." He grunts, not interested in conversation. "It's nothing."

Midoriya weighted his opinions in his head. He could try to pry, but if it's serious the other might get annoyed with him. On the other hand it might make Shinso feel better if he talked to someone about…whatever it might be. Then there was the fact that it really _could_ be nothing, but… You never know and Midoriya rather be safe than sorry. Risks like that weren't ones he was willing to take. "Is that it?" He asked. Again, the other just looked at him, so, he took that as a sign to continue. "Are you tried still?"

Shinso sighs. "I guess you can say that."

"If you don't wanna walk all this way, we can just hang out at the dorms and rest-"

"No no. It's fine. Really. I don't care. Taking a walk is fine." He waved him off and continued pressing forward.

Midoriya bit his lip. Maybe he was already too close to the line. Maybe he needed to back off the subject, so for the next ten minutes he didn't talk. Which resulted in there being a silence looming over them.

Shinso scowled, annoyed at the quietness of the boy. After hanging out awhile with the chatty boy, he got used to him being loud and a blatherskite for a better lack of terms. The silence between the two just annoyed him at this point. "Spit it out already!" He snapped at him and the other boy jumped. "You obviously want to say something. Just say it."

They both came to a halt as they looked at each other. Shinso's hands left their places from his pockets and he crossed his arms. Midoriya just fiddled with his fingers. "Oh, you know. I just want to know why-"

"Stop." Shinso held out a hand and Midoriya shutted up his trap. He signed. Was his behavior really bothering him _that_ much? Whatever, he'll run over the Devil while he still can. "I accidentally opened the door without pants on and the embarrassment is going to follow me for the rest of my existence." The response was quite and mumbled and he obviously didn't really want him to hear the whole sentence.

"What?" Midoriya asked, voice picking up in pitch.

Shinso scowled at him. "Do. Not. Laugh."

"I-" He laughs, attempting to muffle it with his fist to no avail.

Shinso just groaned. Already he was regretting telling him. He said his name again to get the boy's attention. He replied with a simple 'Yeah?'. The boy smirked as he made him walk down the block with him and sit on a bench with him. Only then did he relinquish his control. And the first thing he did was smack him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Your fault for laughing at me."

Midoriya pouted, like an actual child. "You're a meanie."

"Shut up." But Shinso was smiling. This new friend of his was weird.

* * *

 _"Why are you being weird?"_

 _"I accidentally opened the door without pants on and the embarrassment is going to follow me for the rest of my existence."_

 _TFR's Writing Prompts #185_

 **I bet you thought this would be angst. :3c Hue hue hue. Not this chapter. To be fair, I've written enough angst with Shinso already.**

 **I wrote this with the prompt in mind, so it didn't occur to me that the beginning of this chapter sounds like the start of** ** _another_ ****angsty chapter.**

 **I was going to make them boyfriends in this,,,but I have too many Shindeku chapters already,,, So yeah…they're just new friends in this one.**

 **'Cuz I love friendships too, that I why write the Bakusquad so often. owo**


	23. 23

Summary: Monoma's been thinking.

* * *

Can you love someone when you loath touching them?

Monoma had always been able to feel other's quirks. It was this tingling under his skin. A sensation born from the power or ability of the person's quirk. It was just there, open for him to copy. The feeling that Midoriya's quirk would give off was…different. Something else entirely new. Sounds clichè, yes, but it was the honest truth to him. Midoriya's quirk felt like **_fire_ **. If fire could not burn you. It spreads to the rest of your body by climbing up whatever parts made contact with Midoriya's skin. It was so intense, strong, bold, proclaiming its existence to him. It was…inviting. Inviting him to copy it, inviting him to get a little taste of its power. Other people's quirk didn't feel like that. They were humdrum and nondescript. Simply felt like a reservoir he _could borrow_ from, but it never compelled him to.

In short, Monoma didn't like how it felt. He just didn't. It was different and scary and the unknown. It was…a lot that would course through. He _felt_ that energy. Suffice to say, it made him not all to ecstatic to be touching his skin. So it begged the question. Was it possible to love someone when you loath touching them? Asking different people will reap you different answers. Some people will take it as sexual and say yes, that it was. You can love someone and be sex-repulsed. It's a thing. Other will say that it's not, as they might not be able to understand the previous concept. Some will take the question as somebody who doesn't like physical contact; and as the previous interruption, you would get yes's and no's. Then there are the few who'll assume that the person you love has a genetic mutation, making them repugnant. He stopped listening to people who talk about that. All in all. Monoma doesn't know. It was something the blond was uncertain about and he hated uncertainty. It was unstable and unreliant.

"Neito-chan?"

A voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"Your ice-cream's melting."

"Shit!" Monoma accepted the napkins Midoriya handed to him. He wiped the ice cream dripping on his hand. His vanilla cone was in fact melting. Shit, this is what happens when he isn't paying attention. He heard his boyfriend giggle at him from the side. His popsicle was already gone and the handle was thrown into the trash. "Making fun of me now, huh?" He jested. Throwing the sticky napkins into the garage. He's going to have to wash his hand later.

"No no. You just seem really mad." He waved him off. "However you do seem lost in thought. What were you thinking about?"

Monoma raised an eyebrow. He licked the sides of his ice cream cone in an attempt to keep it from dribbling onto his hand again. _Wow Izuku. Not even giving me leeway with filler talk. Straight to the point._ "Ah. Just things, you know?" He shrugged to appear nonchalant and wasn't sure how well that would pan out for him.

The boy next to him didn't seem convinced by the answer he received. "Hmmm." He noised.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Midoriya walked over to the gate of the park and heaved it open for him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Together they walked into the property. A dirt trail greeted them, and they stuck to it as they talked and Monoma decided it was about time he finishes his cone. "Are you ready?" The shorter boy asked, looking up at the blond.

Monoma felt his hand flinch for some reason. Odd, he wasn't even holding his hand, but oh boy. His other hand still felt sticky. He really needs to find a sink. "No, not really. I mean, I have no doubt in my mind that I'm fully capable of completing the task. It's just…" His voice trailed off as a familiar structure came into view beyond the trees.

Midoriya's face indicated he wanted him to continue on, but the blonde didn't bother to elaborate. "It's just what?" He prompted him in an innocent tone. Edging him onwards.

Light blue eyes locked onto green orbs. "Stuff." His tone was flat and lacked levity. Midoriya immediately dropped the subject afterwards. Time passes while they watched others go first. A line was already forming in front of them. Quickly the young couple agreed to just immigrate into the crowd of spectators until the line shortens significantly. In the meantime the two talked about the amount of trees that had accumulated near the place. Well, more so it was Midoriya that was rattling on about that while Monoma either nodded or shook his head. Every now and then he would pipe in with a short answer or reply. Both were greatly verbose and could easily talk for more than two people, but Monoma wasn't really in the mood to humor him. Gosh, his train of thought from earlier really threw everything off schedule, huh?

"Do you just want to leave?" Midoriya's voice whispered into his ear. Monoma jumped. He hadn't realized the other had stop talking to notice his behavior. Midoriya took note of how startled his boyfriend got, in turn he add. "You seem distracted." With a worried look, he bit the bottom of his lip subconsciously.

He looked down at him, then up at the caged structure. He pursed his lips. "Yeah," he started, looking away, "I'm not feeling good. Can we go?" He talks in a low tone weary of others hearing him.

Midoriya gives him a soft smile and nodded. "Of course." He took his hand in his, Monoma tenses up visibly from the contact. Already he could feel the energy from his fingertips coursing through his arm. He shivered, but let it happen. "We can come back here another day. You don't gotta do it right now."

Monoma nodded this time and squeezed his hand. His own hand started to feel numb and tingly, but he let him hold his hand all the way back until they left the gated area with grass and were back on the streets. Going back had meant heading over to the dorms. Monoma refused to go to 1-A's dorm, so as usual they were at 1-B's. They still had a couple of hours to kill before curfew. His fellow classmates were already used to the sight of the green haired boy. It however, never cease to amaze them how Monoma of all people could make friends with someone from Class-1A. Much less date them. Well, whatever. Monoma was all too eager to unlock his door to let the both of them in. He almost dropped his keys in the process. You see, Midoriya is really touchy. That's just the kind of person he is. When a hand reached out to give him a reassuring squeeze on the arm, Monoma's grip slipped despite him expecting it. He managed to recover by catching the keys, but still. He was off his game. By the time he managed to get the door open, he pushed it open to let the other in first. Closing the door behind himself, he already knew Midoriya was probably going to ask questions. Again, his boyfriend was very touchy. Always wanting to hold hands, link arms or pinkies, kiss or peppering kisses all over his face. That boy was like a rabbit, always wanted hugs, made him think the other was touch starved. Which he admitted he to when questioned. Point being, Monoma was used to the touches. Used to that feeling. Most days he could deal with it, he hated the feeling no doubt. Down to his very core, but he could manage most days. Today is not one of those days. He's over thinking it. Being too aware of the feeling, the conscious choice of wondering that damn question. It made him all too aware, it made the sensation **overbearing**.

"Neito-chan!"

Made him not listen to what Midoriya was saying. "What?" Whoops. Second time today. He was going to become suspicious of him.

"I was asking—oh, nevermind!" He shook his head, his green curls bounded to and fro. He took a seat on his bed and Monoma followed. Midoriya huffed before turning to face him. "Do you just want to lay down for a while?"

Momoma puffed his cheeks out in thought. He didn't really, but it would provide leeway or leverage for him to ask the thing or like, say it at the very least. "Yeah, I would like that." His blue eyes washed over his organized covers. He pulled back the blanket to get settled in. The other boy seeing these, followed in suit. They did just lay for a while. Looking at the ceiling and talking about nothing at first. Not until Midoriya moved closer to wrap his arms around him when a comfortable silence settled between them. Monoma jerked back without thinking. He nearly fell off the bed too.

"Neito!" Midoriya pulled himself where Monoma had once occupied moments earlier. Sure, Monoma nearly fell off the bed, but he planted his feet on the ground with his arms still draped over the bed. "Did I startled you?! I'm sorry!" He was up and around to help him get up in seconds.

Monoma stopped him, he had enough. "No!" It came out more harsh than intended. Sometimes the boy didn't know how to control his tone of voice. If the hurt look that flashed on Midoriya's face told him anything, it's that he has to stop procrastinating and just _fucking_ say it. "No, just-no. Sit down on the floor please?"

Again, Midoriya obliged.

Monoma sat near him, but making sure that they definitely had space from one another. Ah crap, he had to phrase this shit well or Midoriya was never going to talk to him again. And then he's have to deal with a gaggle of his boyfriend's angry friends. He remembers how untrusting they were of him before. If he hurts Midoriya, he's getting his ass beat. No doubt about it. "I-"

"Sorry! I'm obviously making you uncomfortable today. Your mind seems to be somewhere. You need space, I get it. I'm sorry that I'minvadingyourpersonalspa-"

"No, Izuku! It's not you!" Monoma was quick in his proclamation. Midoriya had clamped his mouth shut, but in exchange he bit on his lower lip. Monoma could tell the boy was close to tears and _-fuck fuck fuck— He was a fuckup._ "Izuku," he got his voice to sound calm and rational, "listen to me please." He reaches out to cup his face, but stops himself. He can't do that. He can't stand to touch him right now. "I'm sorry." Monoma is quite at that moment, something he isn't in general. "I didn't mean to upset you." His gaze becomes downcast, he can't bear to look at him at the moment.

Midoriya's breathing is heavy, laced with emotions. That boy's full of them. He succeeds with calming himself down. "It's okay." He says after moment. "I'm sorry too." Monoma almost tells him he doesn't need to apologize, almost looks at him as well. "I just want to know what's happening, what's going on?" It almost sounds like a whine, a plea.

It's then that Monoma's gaze shifts, heading towards the freckled boy's face instead of looking at the ground. "I don't really know how to say this...so I apologize if this comes off as… rude or odd. I don't mean it to."

"Neito-"

"I can't _stand_ to touch you." Monoma has resorted to screwing his eyes shut and angles his head downwards. He's bracing himself for a verbal lashing or an onslaught of confused questions or just _something_. But Monoma? He hears nothing. The silence makes him more nervous and soon enough it prompts him to look up.

Midoriya just looks at him. not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do, probably not even truly understanding what Monoma was saying. "I-I don't understand." So he _is_ confused.

Monoma sighed. He was afraid he would say that. "I-I, I can't stand it!" He throws his arms into the air, maybe out of habit? "The way it feels when I touch you; in any manner of the word, is just-" He loses his words then. Gesticulating wildly, trying to get his concept conveyed. Midoriya looks all the none wiser. "I…" He sighs again and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I can feel people's quirks." He doesn't notice this, but Midoriya stiffens at the mention of this. "I can just sense the energy pulsating from under people's skin." His hand lands back down on his lap and he looks Midoriya straight on. His confidence only building up on him as Midoriya drinks in the information with a face that he couldn't read. "If they have a quirk, I can feel it." Again, he uses his hands to gesture as he speaks. After all he is known for being fastidious. _Diva._ "Making skin contact usually isn't a bother for me, but it is for you." He looks away. "And I'm sorry."

"Oh." That was a lot. "Am, am I different?" Oh boy, it seems like today the both of them stuttered a bit much. Monoma doesn't meet his eyes just frowns a sour look. "I don't fully get it yet, please help me understand." When he doesn't get a reply he crawls closer, keeping in mind to still give him space. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but you're going to have to communicate with me."

"I know!"

"Then what is it?!"

"It's just you!" He seems to realize how he worded that and his tone of voice. The blonde immediately attempts to backpedal. "No, I! I didn't mean it like that, _God I sound so rude…_ " He buries his hands in his face in frustration and groans. "What I mean to say is that you feel different when I touch you…that sounded weird, huh? Shit."

Midoriya frowns. "I get what you mean." He scrunches his nose. "I think."

"Your energy's really weird." A pause is made, neither parties speak for a moment. Then he starts up again. "It feels different, Izuku. And I don't like it, I daresay that I might even resent the feeling." And the boy knew he did, but he didn't want to confirm it. Not in front of him. "It's just weird. You feel weird." He's back to gesturing again. "This whole ordeal is weird, I'm sorry."

Midoriya's chuckle is without levity. "If you apologize anymore, you're going to start sounding like me."

Monoma looks back up to him in surprise. Why can't the boy just say the shit he thinks he's going to say? He wants to ask him what's his reaction to this and how feels about it, but feels that it may be rude if he did.

"I just didn't get what you mean by weird though."

Monoma licks his lips. He should've worn chapstick today. "Everyone's quirk feels like a reservoir of energy."

He nods.

"Yours is like…fire. It compels me to copy it. Not that I'm personifying it!" The blond is quick to throw his hands back into the air. "But your power is inviting," Monoma does notice when his boyfriend's eyes widen for a fraction of a second, but doesn't comment on it, "while others just…exist!" He thinks he's done, but remembers to say something else. "Usually it doesn't bother me that much; despite the slightly unpleasant feeling," he mumbles the latter half before continuing, "it's just this odd tingling sensation."

Midoriya seems worried. Does he hurt his Monoma every time he touches him? "Am I hurting you!? You should've said something!"

"No!"

"Then what is it?!"

"It's just—ack! I don't know!"

"Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" He whispers after the both of both were just raising their voices. The look he gives Monoma is soft and concerned.

Monoma bites his lip. Because _yes_ , it does, but he doesn't want to admit it. Doesn't want to hurt the other's feelings, but it seems that silence in of itself can be an answer. Midoriya looks away sadly.

"It does. Doesn't it?"

Monoma doesn't answer. Both sit and wait in silence. It doesn't last very long though. Midoriya once again fills the air with chatter. His voice is nervous.

"Hey, guess I should be writing this stuff down huh? My section for you in my hero analyses notebook never gets any shorter." Even his chuckle is awkward and Monoma had to at least give the boy credit for trying.

He shakes his head. This is getting uncomfortable. "No, Izuku stop. I'm sorry, okay?" Midoriya opened his mouth to protest Monoma's apologize, but he raised a hand upwards to silence him. "Hold on, I'm not done yet. Look, I should've told you earlier. And honestly it didn't bother me that much." _Liar._ "It's just today I'm outta it and I guess it's bothering me today."

Midoriya nods.

"Do you have any questions? I feel like you're dying to ask." Maybe this will be distracting, he doesn't want to deal with it being awkward. Guess he's just tried at this point.

"I do." The boy pipes up. And they leave it at that for the day.

* * *

 **The headcanon that he can feel the people's quirks is from this fic:** _Make It Up To You_ by **21stCenturyHero** on AO3

 **There was another fic that used this headcanon, but it was a one liner. I also can't find the damn fic. I'm mad. :( I'll add the link when I find it.**

 **Also, if you notice Monoma's personality goes from a level-headed boi who loves to taunt Class 1-A, but,,,in more recent chapters...he lost his marbles. Why is he just laughing 27/4? No, my boi. Go back to the way you was. Anyway, point being, I wasn't too sure how to write him since he's seemingly being deprived of his personality for the sake of a running gag. In the end, I went for the way he acted in the early chapters. :) I tried. Oof. ((Okay, I'm aware in the** ** _most_** **recent chapters our boi regained some of his chill and composer, but I started on this before those chapters came out.)) (I'm also not all caught up in the manga,,,I only brought up to vol.12 and I only know about stuff pass that mostly from Tumblr,,,)**

 **Anyway,,,I was going strong on this one and then I dropped it while going down the stairs and attempted to super glue it back together. I really liked this idea! I can't believe I ruined it. ;n;**

 **Last note though; since I don't like how I finished this chapter, I will be writing other chapters within this timeline. uwu I'm going to make this next one really fluffy. This ship needs more fluff.**


	24. 24

Summary: Down, down, a hill.

* * *

Jirou wasn't anticipating for her boyfriend to fall down the hill. Luckily it wasn't an illegitimate hill, but more so a raised part of the grassy area. Still, he tumbled and he tumble _down_. "Denki!" She called after him. The bag she was holding felt all too heavy to her in the moment. So, she does the only thing she can at the moment, she drops and hastily goes after him.

* * *

"Dumbass."

"Sorry."

"How do you fall down _that_?" Both people were dirty with mud and grass stains.

"I don't know." He exclaims. "I was just next to you one second, and the then I suddenly wasn't." He throws his hands in the air at this point.

She glares at him.

"No pie then?" A sheepish question really. He already knows the answer.

"No. No pie for you." And that's final.


	25. 25

Summary: She wasn't expecting to see him like this.

* * *

Uraraka knew a few things for certain. Life is unfair, everyone dies, and Midoriya was a genuinely nice person. So that's why she was so surprised to see him like this. At her front door. In the middle of the afternoon. "Deku-kun?" Tears were dripping down his face and while that wasn't unusual, he looked absolutely **distraught** and just well…destroyed for a better lack of terms.

"Uraraka!" And with that the boy hurled himself into her arms.

 _Who hurt him?!_ With her best friend instincts kicking in, she dragged him inside and slammed the door. Her parents could just lock it, right? "Mom! Dad! My friend just dropped by, we're going to my room!" She yelled quickly knowing that her parents were not only in the living room, but are probably going to be annoyed at the fact her friend dropped by uninvited and unannounced. Just as she thought they peeked out from the doorway, watching as she grabs her friend by the hand and pulled him towards her room. She inferred with herself that they probably didn't say anything since her friend was racking with sobs and generally looks like a mess. Otherwise they probably would have protested the fact she was dragging a boy into her room. At this moment she thanks the gods that Midoriya looked pathetic and wouldn't draw any red flags from his appearance or mannerisms.

She closes the door and turns around looking at him as he stands awkwardly in the middle of her room. "Do you need water? I have water bottles in my room if you ne-"

"U-Uraraka-ka…" His voice was meek and quiet, and he started to choke on his spit again.

"Oh, Midoriya…" She's worried as he flings himself into her arms again. She has no idea what the fuck is going on, but hell if she wasn't going to help her friend. "What happened?" She coos at the boy.

"He-he, I." He pauses and takes a breather. "He-" he repeats again.

"He what?" Uraraka prompts. "Who is he?"

"Hitoshi." Midoriya whimpers.

Oh shit. Her eyes widened and suddenly she doesn't want to hear the next couple words that come out of his mouth.

"We-we," he pauses, "we had an argument. I think we just– Oh God." He buries his face into the palms of his hand. "I think we just broke up."

Uraraka's fear was confirmed and the girl felt her stomach drop. She did **not** know how to deal with this.

* * *

 **Sorry that this post dump isn't really much. All the good stuff is either not finished or just,,,completely upstarted on. I also apologize with this taking so long. I've started on two new BNHA fics so...yeah. I was also having trouble with finishing any of the drabbles for a while. Sorry. ^^"**

 **End of post dump #5.**


	26. 26

Summary: Beefy boi.

* * *

With a baby face like that, it was easy to forgot he had a strength enhancing quirk. Freckles adorned his face, looking like someone had gotten a paint brush and flung it at him. Soft chubby cheeks someone could pinch, glass emerald shown in big doe eyes. And oh God that smile. Too pure, too good for this world. So with a face like that, it was quite easy to forget he had a strength enhancing quirk. And it was quite easy to forget that he was; for a better lack of terms, ripped. Damn, does his clothes do helluva fine job on hiding that fact.

So; in essence, Shinso forgets about it. He forgot about this a lot. "Put me down please." He had his face buried in his hands. A blush bloomed across his face.

"Nope." Midoriya answered, popping the p. He handled the rather tall boy like he was a sack of potatoes hauled over his shoulder. "I intend on carrying you like this into class."

Shinso squeaked at this. "No!" His voice rose an octave or two. "Put me down, now!" Now the teen was ready to use his quirk on his boyfriend, but the other boy didn't reply this time. He just hummed to himself as if he wasn't carrying someone 4 inches taller than him. "You're the worst." He groaned.

Midoriya bit his cheek to hold back the reply of 'I love you too'. Knowing full well that Shinso would make good use of that quirk of his. He ignored his whines and complains. Ultimately he carries him until they both reached the area before the hallway where their classes lay.

"Izuku!" Shinso protested once more.

"Alright, I'll let you down. I'm not that mean." As promised, he set the boy down and received a smack on the head. "Ouch…"

"Seriously, I swear to God if someone saw." The other was grinding his teeth by this point, but his face was very much still red.

"We're still kinda far away from our class." Midoriya protests. There are a couple students here and there, but none of them from their class. The both of them didn't mind if random students saw them. Only their own classmates, they didn't want to deal with teasing from their own class.

"Yeah but-!"

"Sorry, but I got that on film." Kirishima seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. He sheepishly held out his phone and began pocketing it as soon as Shinso stalked over to him, telling him to delete that. Midoriya watches on in unamusement as the both of them booked it down the halls. Foreshame, they were going to be late for class.

* * *

 **Okay, so originally this was a Shindeku chapter, but since I've been writing so much of that, I thought I was going to write another chapter with the 3 ships like chapter 4.**

 **Now, remember how I said I nearly deleted Todoroki's and Tokoyami's sections 'cuz I couldn't quite nail it or think of anything to do? Well,,,last time I was persistent and determined. This time around I was not, so I just deleted what I wrote.**

 **It doesn't matter to me, I was going to rewrite Tokoyami's section anyway. And Todoroki's parts was only a paragraph so I don't feel bad about deleting that.**

 ***sweats* Sorry.**


	27. 27

Summary: Bitch, please!

* * *

Ashiod stood up from her beanie bag she was sitting on. Her friends were in a circle of dumbness. Eating junk food, playing on their phones and talking about literally anything. Eventually the girl sets aside her bottle of juice to make an important announcement. "You know, as the girl with the best reflexes in class, I think I should try having Ojiro spar with me."

Sero turned his gaze towards her, the bag of chips in his hand being placed on his lap. "I dunno about that." Kaminari attempts to steal a chip by this point, but the boy swats away his hand without even looking.

"Heyyyyyy!" A pout here.

"You have your own chips." Sero gives him a sideways glance. Kaminari just looks betrayed, and then proceeds to grab an unopened bag of chips from underneath the table.

"Whatcha mean?!" Ashiod questions in her attempt to regain spotlight of the group again.

"I _mean-_ is that I don't think it's such a good idea for you to fight him." Sero just vaguely gestures up and down. A pointless movement, but a habit of his nonetheless much to the amusement of his buddies. "Yeah, you got the best reflexes out of all the girls, but-"

"I beat Aoyama before!"

"Baguette boy doesn't know how to fight." Bakugou grunted from his place between Kaminari and Kirishima. From his beanie bag throne, a box of apple juice sat in his palm.

Ashiod rubbernecked in his direction. She was offended! Were her friends implying she couldn't fight Ojiro?! Bakugou she understood, but Sero? Betrayal! "Sero, I'm insulted quite frankly. I can fight Ojiro!"

"I wasn't necessarily saying-"

"And Bakugou! You have no idea what I'm capable of!" She rose a fist in the air proclaiming her clam. In the background she could hear Kaminari yelling 'boo yeah!' in support. Well at least _someone_ was on her side.

Sero was goinmt g to speak again, but Bakugou slowly stood up from his place on the red beanie bag and took his turn. "No offense, but I feel like I'm being threatened by a cupcake."

Ashiod reeled back and gasped. Oh no he didn't. Is that just because she's fluffy and pink?!

Those who were still sitting laughed their asses off, leading to Kirishima to choke on his drink. "I gotcha fam!" Kaminari reached over the unoccupied bag and patted the redhead on the back.

Ashiod cast a quick look over at her friend and upon seeing that he was fine now, she scrunched up her nose. "BITCH?" She vocalized this time.

* * *

 **Look at any other site I postcross my fanfiction on to see the link to the textpost that inspired this.**

 **Fun fact, when writing this I accidentally wrote "From his beanie bag throne, a juice of apple box" And I laughed my butt off at the mistake. There's a screenshot I took. You're going too have to do what the lines says above to see it. XD**


	28. 28

Summary: Kaminari was born for this.

* * *

Class can be fun or hectic. Boring even if you're unlucky. It's unfortunate, but that's what it's like. Aizawa's class was never boring. Hard? Yeah. But never boring. Like this lesson for example. Right now Aizawa was walking them through a simulation since for the next couple days they were be doing this all by themselves. "Look there." The teacher points out the person covered in bear fur. "He's the guard blocking off this entrance. It's better to take a back way. However, as you all know. That's no longer an option. So…" Aizawa looks at his students. "We need a distraction. Are any of you good at jumping up and down and making annoying noises?"

The students all turn towards certain people, but Kaminari just steps forward. This… _this_ was his calling. He was good at this, he knew he was. "My time has come." He rose a hand in the air like he was gonna volunteer to die or something.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Bakugou mumbles. Jirou shakes her head and facepalm.

Ashiod on the other hand seems to be all for it. "Go for it Pikachu!" She whispers-yells.

Aizawa rolls his eyes and gestures for Kaminari to come forward. He does so and quietly he instructs him on what to do. He then directs a few others students to sneak up and incapacitate the man. Hide the body (that sounded wrong) and to sneak away. Midoriya was chosen to sneak with Todoroki. Todoroki was dealing out the knockout hit and Midoriya was going to drag and hide the body. (God, that still sounded wrong.)

Aizawa nodded over to the man and looked expectantly at his students. With that, Kaminari sprang into action. This was his calling. He would distract the hell out of him. "Plus Ultra." He whispered to himself.

* * *

 **Look at any other site I postcross my fanfiction on to see the link to the comic that inspired this.**


	29. 29

Summary: Surprise me.

* * *

Todoroki looked down at the paper as if it had offended him in some manner. Like, slapped his mother, took a shit on his carpet, and then just asked him for a glass of water. Sure, the paper didn't do anything expect exist and sit on the table, but still.

"Do you want to go over it again?"

Midoriya's soft voice rang out again. Todoroki was mindful enough to spare a side-glance at him, although he didn't turn his head. "I would appreciate that, yes."

Midoriya nodded at him (although it was more so for himself). "Okay, look here." He points at a particular section of the paper. "This is the green zone, it's where Manaie found the temple full of rotting copses."

"Right, he monologues about how it was a bastardization of rot." Todoroki may have spoke in a tone of coolheadedness, but he was anything but. He barely understood this shit. Like, what the fuck is this? Why do they have to study this? Ugh, Todoroki hated literature.

Midoriya frowns and Todoroki already knows he gave him the wrong answer. "No, he doesn't monologue, but the narrator does get very descriptive at this point by reminiscing and explains what he was feeling at the moment. And how he feel-and what he thought-as he looked around the zone."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Okay, so, after him and his teammates search the place over, they find…?" It was obvious that Midoriya wanted him to finish the thought, but he scrambled his brain trying to remember what they found.

He doesn't recall what it was concluded as, but he remembers what it was initially. "Bodies?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"You're not wrong, but that's not what I'm talking about." He shyly smiles him. "What did they find in the lab?"

Todoroki scrambles his head again, but he doesn't remember, doesn't recall. "Equipment?"

Midoriya signs. "That's right again, but not what I'm looking for." He pauses to grab his water bottle and take a sip. "They find goop everywhere and human like…" He pauses mid-sentence, looking off to find the right words. "Partially formed bodies?" He gives Todoroki a halfhearted shrug. "Best way I can explain it."

Todoroki just blinks owlishly at him before face planting into the table.

"Sh-sh-shoto!" Midoriya sputtered. "What are you doing?! Don't do that!" He gently pried him from the shoulders off of the table. His eyebrows furrowed. "Is it that hard for you?"

Todoroki sank into Midoriya from, essentially going boneless on him. He groaned into the fabric of the other's shirt. "I can't take this anymore." He whined in a monotonous voice. "Please take me out!"

"Uh, in like, the date kind of way or in the assassination kind of way?"

Todoroki hugged the smaller boy, shifting closer that he's probably gonna fall off his chair at any moment. "Surprise me." And with that he gave him a quick peck to the lips.

Midoriya reddens like a tomato. "Oh. Okay."

* * *

A couple of days later finds the young couple walking a trail path in a popular hiking area. Midoriya can't help but finding himself swinging his arm while holding onto Todoroki's hand. Todoroki just smiled at his manner, he found it rather cute. "This is nice." He commented. The scenery was rather was boring, but pretty. A gently gush of wind blew every so often and the clouds were thin today. All in all, a pretty good day to go hiking. Not backtrack hiking, just to walk around a bit. Alone. With each other.

"It really is." Midoriya replied. "I'm just a little disappointed that we haven't spotted any wildlife yet."

"We've seen birds."

"Yeah!" Midoriya lets go of his hand and wipes his sweaty palm on his pant leg. "I just wanted to see something bigger, you know?"

"Quadrupedal?"

He nodded. "Something like that."

"Hmmm, who knows." Todoroki muses. "Maybe we'll see a deer later."

"Oh, I do hope so! I love deer."

Todoroki chuckled at his enthusiasm. A gust of wind blew directly into his face. He stopped in place and scrunched his nose. He attempts to get wherever was irritating his eye out. It takes him a few seconds before he's successful. When he looks back up, he sees that Midoriya is smiling at him. That's nice. That's normal. Though, he also notices that his boyfriend was pointing a silver gun at him. His face drops as does his stomach. _Oh God, why was he-? What the-? Why? Why would he do that!?_ They were on a rather untraversed trail. His blood ran cold and suddenly the coat hugging his frame did nothing to warm him up. "Izuku-"

It is at this moment when he goes to say a statement of betrayal he notices that it's a fucking BB gun. The only thing that gave it away was the texture. Is was made out of **plastic** not _metal_.

Midoriya giggles at him, blissfully unaware of the internal turmoil the other had just faced. "I remember two days ago that I had a BB gun, so, I thought I would bring it along! You know, to keep that joke alive from like, last week?" He shows off the faux-gun with glee to his partner. His voice is stuffed with levity as he rambles. "It's Crosman C11! They look pretty real, but honestly they'll more for theatrics. I have some metal BBs pellets…"

He halts mid-sentence when Todoroki puts both hands on his shoulders. "Izuku."

"Um, yes Shoto?"

"Shut up." And with that he kisses the boy on the lips. Effectively silencing him. He'll get him back later for giving him a heart attack.

* * *

 **Look at any other site I postcross my fanfiction on to see the link to the comic that inspired this.**

 ***wheezes* Finally some Tododeku. I keep writing Shindeku. /What's funny is that Tododeku was my OTP, but then Shindeku kicked it out and said: "I live here now." Oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯/**


	30. 30

Summary: It wasn't human.

* * *

It took all of 3 seconds of Midoriya looking at the creature for his stomach to drop. That thing, it wasn't human. He swallowed the saliva that pooled at the bottom of his mouth. Right now was a momentary standstill, a stalemate if you must. He just looked up and gawked at it. Mouth open, his sensory organs examined the thing and the feeling of dread covered him like a thin sheet. It was huge, it was immense, towering, and repugnant to look at. Its skin; if you can even call it that, was a disgusting color between a dark green and light gray. It greatly reminded him of rot and decay, of something organic or simply just spoiled food. Its mouth was wide open, its jaw was broken on one side. It's mouth…it was too large for its face…for its head. Its beady little eyes were glossy and unfocused. Even so he still felt them burning into his core. Staring at him. That feeling was nauseating to him. Midoriya had no fucking idea what that thing was. He couldn't identify was the fresh Hell was standing in front of him.

The boy's brain worked at a thousand miles a minute. Logically speaking, this…thing in front of them could be a person with severe mutations. Maybe this was the work of a transformation quirk. Illusion quirk? No, no. This thing was real, it was physical. It had tossed aside a street lamp like it was a toothpick earlier. Walking onto cars like stepping in butter. Tearing that- Midoriya took and breath and steered his gaze back up. The latter explanations were still up in the air, but…the creature's mannerisms and behavior just… It just-it didn't spell out human to Midoriya.

Maybe the boy was dreaming. He sure hoped he was. However he couldn't possibly be dreaming. He **knows** he woke up this morning. He has never had a false awakening before. At least, not one he can remember. Besides, Monoma was behind him, equally as scared and confused as himself. "Izuku…" He speaks unnaturally soft and quiet for himself.

"Hmmm?" He noised, not wanting to break what he assumed to be eye contact with the creature.

"You see that thing too?"

"Unfortunately." His breath was nearly non-existent. He slowly attempts to back away. It wasn't human it wasn't human it wasn't human it _wasn't_ —

The creature emits a low rumbling growl deep from within its throat. Its mouth doesn't even move. For the first times in minutes, it moves. The first thing it does is look down at Midoriya.

 _Shit._

Momoma screams.

Whatever it was, Midoriya didn't understand it.

* * *

 **The last sentence is referring to the fact that Midoriya did not understand what Monoma was screaming. Just thought I should clear that up, since it looks a little confusing.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be longer but...eh. Beggars can't be choosers. Anyway, in my mind the creature is in fact a supernatural monster, but you can interpreted as you like.**

 **I also feel that this chapter is Monodeku, but,,, it doesn't really exist in this chapter so you can just take it as friends as well? I wanted to make it longer, but felt like I would ruin it if I actually did. TT^TT**


	31. 31

Summary: He was mute.

* * *

He was mute and Shinso couldn't be more useless. He couldn't use his quirk on a person who couldn't speak. He had to fall back on his physical fighting skills. Which; to nobody surprise, was nothing to write home about. And the boy in front of him? Had a freaking strength-enhancing quirk. He was about to get his ass wrecked. And that's exactly what happened during the sports festival.

Case-in-point, this is the reason why Shinso was quite befuddled by the teen's efforts to befriend him afterwards. It's just…it was ludicrous in his eyes! Why? Why befriend him? What would there be to gain? Shinso just didn't understand, it didn't make sense. Not to him. Regardless, he looks to his side, where the shorter boy is attempting to keep up with his strides. Midoriya's been 'talking' to him, by writing on a notepad or whiteboard. Shinso mostly ignored him, but when he would reply, it was in short simply answers. The reason the other boy was more determined than before was his own damn fault. That happened two days ago.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Midoriya was here again and Shinso questioned how he figured out where he loitered at during lunchtime. He chalks it up that maybe one of his classmates he was…on friendly terms with might have ratted him out. After all, kids in his class finally took interest in him after the Sports Festival. He wasn't used to the attention, but at the same time he knew deep down that he felt slightly flattered by the praise he was receiving. Either way… The boy sat do down next to him, before producing a loaf of bread from his pocket. Probably what he was planning on eating. He doesn't seem to have anything to write on, and Shinso was 5 seconds away from teasing him about that before taking off. But then the boy signed._ 'Hello. Sorry if you didn't want the company.'

 _And in a moment of pure instinct, he replied with a quite. "It's fine." His words had came out slurred, but the other still picked it up. He beamed at him, he knew. He knew that Shinso understood sign language._

 _That would be the purple haired boy's downfall. He just fucking knew it._

 **-Flashback End-**

Now Midoriya _really_ wouldn't leave him alone. Fanfuckingtatic. The boy seemed to try to find him every opportunity he got. Popping up at what seems to be completely random intervals. Lacking a pattern in such only made Shinso brace himself at all time while at school. Expect in class. At least he wouldn't be bother there, but other times? Oh boy…

Now, there were two parts of this. Shinso wasn't a complete asshole, despite his physical appearance and general attitude to most people. He was keenly aware that a part of him enjoyed the constant attention. That a part of him craved a scenario like this. That a person was going to be genuinely interested in him. To waste their own time trying to befriend him. It was nice. Nice because he couldn't figure out why else Midoriya would want to be around him. He doesn't know him well enough to see how he would use him to take advantage of his quirk. He obviously wasn't bullying him. And nearly all the conversations they would have were small talk. There were attempts on trying to he let in. And damn, every time Shinso would get him an inch, he would take a mile

On the other side, he didn't know how to deal with this. He didn't know how to deal with any of it. It was nice, but kinda overwhelming in a sense. It was…a lot, for a better lack of terms.

 _'Hello.'_

"What do you want?" Shinso grunted, verbally acknowledging the boy besides him for the first time that day.

The dude beamed at him and Shinso tried to hide that damn blush on his face. He couldn't help it! That smile was meant for him! Give a guy some credit. He wasn't necessarily used to things like this, especially from his peers. And yet, the shit at UA has throws his expectations out the window once more.

 _'Nothing. I just wanted to see you.'_ Shinso grunts back some half-baked response, especially because the short boy just did a pun on him. It was really difficult to explain verbally. It had something to do with the hand motions...but that's besides the point. _'Are you busy after class?'_ It was passing period at the moment, and Shinso had English to get to.

"No." Fuck, he meant to say yes, that probably would've made the boy go away. He was going to ask him to hang out after, huh?

 _'If it's not too much trouble, we could meet next to the school gate. I wanted to show you something.'_

Yup, there it is. He was right. Shinso breathe through his nose. All right, he already fucked up once today. The the boy obviously wasn't going to relent and he had a class to go to… He'll humor him, just once. What's the worst that could happen? Well, no. Don't ask that. A lot of things could go wrong. "Fine, but make it quick." He all but mumbles. "I wanna go home after and take an 8 hour nap."

 _'I think that's called a coma.'_ The green hair boy giggles in a rather cute manner.

Shit. Shinso. Focus. That wasn't cute. He wants something. Also, English class. "I call that nap time." He reiterates the response to the joke and promptly starts too briskly walk off and away from the shorter boy.

Oh boy, get **knows** he's going to regret this.

* * *

 **He know JSL 'cuz he tried to talk to others in a way so they didn't feel threatened that he might use his quirk on them. This is heavily based off this post that you're going to have to check out this fic on any of the other sites I postcross on to get the link to.** **Check it please! It's really good! They made the idea and wrote a really good snippet taking place during the sports festival! :D**

 **I might make this into its own fic, the title should be 'Closed Lips, Opened Hands'. :))) See ya then!**


	32. 32

Summary: Sweet dragon shenanigans.

* * *

A dragon scamper over into a dark blue lake. In pursuit of it is another-smaller dragon. The purple one dives right in, splashing water that the green one barely avoids. It seemed delighted to be swimming around. It's strong neck muscles contract as it nosedives back into the water from resurfacing. The dragon looks built to be in water, and hums a melodious tune. A vibration loud and powerful, but to any other of its species it is obvious that it's a sign of contentment. The smaller dragon perches itself on a rock and simply watches.

These dragons are Shinso and Midoriya respectively. Shinso was a purple scaled water dragon. A half breed actually. He was half siren, as bizarre as that sounds. While the other dragon; the smaller green one, was an island dragon. A pure-breed, rather boring honestly. But don't get caught saying that when Shinso's around. You're gonna have a bad time. He won't have mercy if his sweet mate isn't around.

Oh yeah, they're mates by the way. Did I mention that?

From on top the perch that is a rock, Midoriya makes a grumble noise from his throat. It is one that translates to tell the other not to take too long. The other simply breaks surface and peers at him from the lake. They have a stare off that lasted for only about a minute. Shinso puffs, and Midoriya knows he won the 'argument'. He makes a cooing noise at him and curls up on the rock to wait. Shinso continues to splash in the water to his heart's content. While he's at it, he picks up a few fish. He eats his full and when a squid swim by, (the wildlife here is so random, it doesn't make any sense!) he is quick to catch it in his jaws. Though, it is not for him. Midoriya likes squid. He knows this. As such, the larger dragon pops back up to the surface and slowly swims (as not to splash him with water unexpectedly) over to where his mate was lazing around. He nudges him with his snout.

Midoriya perks up. He tilts his head to the side, as if to say 'what?'. Shinso simply beacons him with his head. He places the still squirming squid flat onto the rock. He coos at him and rubs his head against the other before diving back in. Leaving Midoriya with the sea creature. The green one makes a noise that can be only as described as a dragon laughing before eating the treat. How sweet of him.

* * *

"It's like a little bird. A troop of them." Shinso mumbles beside Midoriya in the brush then were hiding in. The other hums at him. Right now, the two of them were just patrolling around their home. Human form since that was the only way these two could be discreet on land.

"I think they are all intoxicated." Midoriya wonders out loud. Shinso casts him a glance.

"Oh? You think they're all drunk?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if they smell of wine…" Shinso smirked at him.

"You want to mess around with them don't you?" He deflates ever so slightly.

Shinso just smirks wider.

"Hitoshi, no. We can't get close enough to them to make sure without them spotting us. Besides," he gestures to the troop of brightly dressed travelers waltzing in a line, "maybe they're…" He paused, trying to find a use to sprout. "Festive." Even he sounded unsure of himself.

The younger dragonborn ruffled the other's hair, causing the other to whine out in protest. "Uh-huh. Sure. Even you sound uncertain of yourself." He gives him a lazy smile. "Even if they're not drunken bastards, they'll still be fun to prank."

"Hitoshi no."

"Hitoshi yes." And with that he kissed him on the cheek.

He pouted at him. "That's not gonna-" But already Shinso had slipped out of the bush and crept towards the sidelines, ready to follow the men's trail. "Hitoshi!" He hissed between his teeth. His gaze shifts back and forth between his mate and the travelers. He groans out of frustration and follows after him.

* * *

There's a pile of people stuck in a ditch now, but it's not all so bad. Shinso is laughing next to him. It's a bellowing laugh. A genuine one that forces a smile onto his face. He can't be upset when he sees him like this. Besides, the ditch isn't that deep. The humans shouldn't have too much trouble getting out. They turned out not be drunk, but they were rather festive people. All the more fun to mess around with in Shinso option it seems.

Oh well. No one got seriously hurt…and the troop didn't even see them… Midoryia let out a laugh of his own. "I think we might be able to prank them again."

Shinso calmed down by this statement. "Oh? Are you implying something?"

He let out a playful smile. "People shouldn't be partying around these parts, there be dragons here."

* * *

 **More of that Dragonborn AU thingy from chapter 9! I'm seriously thinking of making it its own separate fic of like, one-shots or whatever within that AU. :3c I got backstory and all that stuff down already.**

 **Also, this was going to be longer, but I haven't updated this thing in nearly two months! Which I believe is the longest I've ever gone without updating this. )X So I had to cut it short, so, I could post dump again.**

 **Shinso is acting pretty lax in this chapter 'cuz I keep writing him so uptight. I should let the boi relax a bit. uwu No angst to be seen too,,,how rare... Anyway, my in-universe explanation for his behavior is that he is very comfortable around Midoryia so he's pretty lax about himself. OwO**


	33. 33

Summary: Illegal U-turn.

* * *

"Shit, I missed the turn. I need to do a U-turn." Shinso hissed as his glanced around to see if any cops were patrolling. His hand vigorously turned the steering wheel to help his endeavor. Sitting in the car with him were his friends. Midoriya was riding shotgun, Todoroki and Uraraka both had window seats in the back. Uraraka to the left, Todoroki to the right. Iida sat smack-dab in the middle. Then there was Tsuyu. Since there wasn't any more seats; and they didn't have time for two trips to the market before it closed, the amphibious like girl was lying in the feet space area. Right in front of the other girl. A black blanket had been throw over her in part from the suggestion of Midoriya. Time to time she would pop out her head for some air and go back under again.

"W-wait! Hold on! You can't do a U-turn here!" Midoriya looked at his boyfriend like he was crazy.

Shinso took one quick glance at him before smirking. "Nah, we're already late. Ain't nobody gonna see." There was a moment of silence before the explosion of noise dropped.

"Hitoshi, no!"

"Oh my God! Shinso!"

"Wat."

"This is illegal!"

"Oh no. Ribbit."

It was too late. The purple haired boy made the U-turn in the nick of time, only having two cars honking at him. Though, everything goes off without a hitch. No one seems to care anymore now that he's merged back into traffic, ready to go down the right way to the market. For that short amount of time, everybody in the car is silence. The driver included. Then Iida speaks up.

"That was so irresponsible, not to mention illegal! How could you do that as the driver with so many passengers in your car!? Already it's illegal to drive since Tsuyu doesn't have a seat, but now you are not obeying the traffic laws? Shinso I'm offended quite frankly, I expected better of you! This-"

Shinso glanced at his rear view mirror, seeing the babbling boy in question. He did notice Uraraka drawing up her hand to cover Iida's mouth, but decided to take matters into his own hands anyway. "Hey, Iida." He drew.

Said person paused mid-sentence to reply. "Yes Shinso?

 **"Shut up."**

The boy froze up and remain silent. Shinso had used his quirk on him to get him to stop talking. Everyone just kind of held their breath…like they weren't quite sure how to react. Until Tsuyu did from the seating below. "Thank you." She croaked. Then another thing happened that was unexpected. Everyone laughed at her sudden gratitude, even Tsuyu herself joined in.

The most important thing is, is that they didn't get caught. And that the drove over to the market by this point took 6 minutes, so Iida relented after a few heated huffs and sheepish apologies on Shinso's end.

* * *

 **I just randomly came up with this one day. It truly is in the spirit of what this fic is supposed to be about. Nothing. It's just randomness. (With friendship.)**


	34. 34

Summary: Home alone.

* * *

Knowing that someone was there was enough to make him sacred. After all, he wasn't expecting anybody and the only people who were supposed to have an extra key would have announced their arrival beforehand. So, Midoriya turned the corner with a knife in hand. He was not ready. Not ready at all, but he had to brace himself. He went to face the assailant. Knife ready he was either going to slash the person or use his quirk. However, it turned out to be Todoroki Shoto and Midoriya fumbled until he fell down and hit the floor. "Is that a knife?"

"Yeah, thanks for noticing." The shorter boy mumbled from his place on the ground.

"Oh."

Midoriya scrambled up to his feet as a thought occurred to him. What if this isn't Todoroki-kun and really is an impostor? It would make sense. _If they were to break into my house, parading as someone I know would put my guard down…_ With that thought in mind he kept his grip on his weapon. Just in case. "Todoroki-kun, why are you here? You didn't tell me you were dropping by." When the other boy looked at him, Midoriya suddenly felt flustered. If this was the real Todoroki. That might've come off as rude. "Uh, not that I mind if you're here. I just—"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you Midoriya." His gaze looks back at the knife in the other's hand. "I just needed to get out of the house, and I'd thought I'd stop here." He explained. "I would've called or even texted you, but I left my cellphone at home in the rush." He reaches for the back of his neck to rub sheepishly.

"Oh." Midoriya noises. His posture relaxes a little and he invites him to come into the kitchen with him. Offering tea and some snacks. Todoroki accepts. He puts the knife back where it belongs and gets to work brewing the tea. When the younger boy questions where his mother is at the moment, Midoriya casually remarks she's staying over at a friends place for the next two days.

"Oh, is that so?"

Midoriya can't help but to feel nervous at those words, but he gulps it down and nods from his place at the counter. "Yeah. Why does that surprise you?"

"Oh. No reason."

Midoriya felt a trickle of sweat roll down the back of his neck. "Hmmm." He noises in confirmation.

* * *

 **I wrote this with the speech to text feature on my mother's iPad one day. I can't seem to finish it! I kept wanting to make it be an impostor. But it is the real Tokoriki! I don't know, I give up. I might edit this at a later time to actually finish it, but I don't know.**


	35. 35

Summary: Idiots.

* * *

Bakugou was a hateful person. His personality was explosive and brash. That was just that. He hated many things and beyond the many other things he didn't hate, he disregarded. One of many things he hated for sure, were idiots. Couldn't stand them. There were differences between people who make bad decision (like those extras who used to follow him around before high school) and idiots (ie; some of his fellow classmates). So it came as a great irony to him that Bakugou fucking Katsuki was surrounded by idiots. It was like the universe' way of testing him. His friends-not that he would be even caught dead calling any of them that-were absolute imbeciles. Two of the dumbest kids in class fell into that category. Kirishima was improving his grades, after all _he_ was tutoring him. But the boy fell more onto Street smarts vs the academic, if Bakugou had to put it. Then there was Sero. He wasn't a complete moron, but the guy wasn't a nerd either. Just...little below average. He still had some brain cells though, which was more than what the others could say.

Well…one could say that Kaminari had at least two left to rub against each other. He's noticed that the other blond was well read. He's seen the dude's bookshelf and there was a section tucked away in the corner of classical literature. Not to mention that time he mentioned his favorite author was Ernest Hemingway. And then of course the most obvious part, his vocab. As much as Bakugou would love to say that idiot isn't using the big terms right or what he said translated into something that didn't make a lick of sense. He couldn't though. Kaminari knew what he was saying. But you see, that the problem. That's kinda where his academic skills ended. He knew big words. That's it. Sure, he was excellent at socializing (something Bakugou was admitting not good at), but that didn't mean diddly squat where it came to grades.

"Are we there yet?"

Kirishima glanced over to Bakugou from the driver seat just in time to see his eye twitch.

"Pinky," Bakugou growled, "if you ask that one more fucking time, I will force this van to stop and chuck you outside."

Kirishima sweat dropped. He was driving at the moment and couldn't afford to get to distracted to help calm his friend down. "Hey man-"

"Did you just threaten to yeet me?" Sero muffled his laughter across from Ashiod. Kaminari was dead asleep from behind them.

And Bakugou did the only thing he could do in a six-seat van with four other people. He rubbernecked to glare at her from his passenger seat. "Yes." More giggles emitted from his friends. "I will fucking yeet you into the sun."

"O-ok-okay." She struggled to regain her breath. "Can I just say one more thing?"

"What!?" He spat. Knowing she was gonna be a little shit considering the 'don't do it' Sero mouthed to her.

"Are we there yet?"

Bakugou inhaled deeply to attempt to cling onto any patience he had left. Ashiod and Sero both broke into a fit of laughter despite their attempts to hold it in. Leading to Kaminari waking up from his slumber and asking what the hell is going on. Kirishima just… "Good God." He deflated and continued to keep his eyes on the road.

Yup, Bakugou hated idiots and yet he was tucked into a van with them, on their way to a campground, in which they will be staying at for the next few days.

"God give me patience." He mumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Isn't it 'God give me strength'?" Sero recovered first and therefore asked the question.

"If I had anymore strength you'd be dead." That comment at least got him peace and quiet. For like 20 minutes.

* * *

 **Okay, so the headcannon that Kaminari's favorite author is Ernest Hemingway is based off of this fic that I just digged through my 'read stories' history for 30 mins on trying to find (it's a feature over on AO3). *whezzes* Please read it, it's wrote your time.** Help Me Remember **by** silverwolf_fox **on AO3.**

 **Also, this is a prequel to chapter 13, when they went camping. This is a snippet from their trip driving over to the campground.**

 **End of post dump #6.**


	36. 36

Summary: Hagakure liked her quirk at times.

* * *

Trickery is an art. Not one that one can accomplish with brushes and paints (usually, people are crafty at times), but with wits and cunning skills. Or you know, a neat quirk. Like now. On Halloween.

A white sheet with some cut-out eye holes is a very stereotypical costume in the northern hemisphere. Though, the internet exists, the internet knows. Period. Hagakure saw an opportunity one year when someone threw out an old sheet at her dorm rooms. After asking her classmate if she could have the sheet instead of having it end up in a waste bin, she got to work. After all, the Celtic holiday was quickly approaching. On the day off, this mastermind of a plan was set in motion. She roamed the streets form a bit, waiting, looking for her first victim. It came in the form of a little boy in a Dracula costume.

"Hey, you ghost!"

A smirk formed on her face. Ey, her prey was coming to her instead. ...Hmmm, maybe I should rephrase that. Anyway, the highschooler turns around to face him with her arms crossed. "Yes?" She questions as a form of an answer.

"He he," he giggles with a lazy smile on his painted-blue face, "your disguise is kinda lame." He points a single digits at her, making sure she knows he's taking to her. Kid logic.

She scoffs indignantly. _"Wrong,_ " emphasis on that word, "it's awesome. You just didn't see what there is under the sheet." The thought process goes like this. If she provokes him, piques his curiosity (as children have tons of that, hell, she still has a lot of that), he'll take a peek.

"Oh yeah?" The boy seems sure of himself. Hands placed on his hips like a sassy housewife. He leans forward ever so slightly. "Let's check…" Yahtzee! She got 'em! "..." His pause of hesitation and uncertainty marked her victory. Her plan was kicked into action. "It…it's empty." He sputtered, eyes widening at the lack of nothing when he lifted her sheet to take a peek for himself.

"Kr krr krrr…" The sheet ghost laughed most ominously. The girl was quick to raise a clear plastic film of red up to her face. Again, her quirk was useful at times. She refracted light only from her eyes, as that was the only place light was hitting. "You took a look under my sheet, and now you've been struck by my curse!" The teen hissed in a spooky tone. It was cheesy and she was delighted at her acting skills. To be honest, it's not that good. But don't tell her I said that though. "Your body will now slowly begin to rot…" She crackled at him.

"Please, no!" The little boy started to sniffle and tears formed.

Panic momentarily overtook her. _Shit!_ He was crying. _Whoops._ _Okay, damage control. You can do this Tooru._ "Hmmm…" She pretended to contemplate for a moment. "I may life the curse. But there's one condition." The boy looked up at her in hope for a second. Tears still gapping in his eyes. "You know the drill…" He seems to hold his breath at this. Her smile came back. "TRICK OR TREAT!" Again with the old red plastic sheet and refraction trick.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The child runs screaming for the hills. Tossing away his basket of treats and trinkets. This noise caused a couple of curious parents and kids to turn their heads toward the origin of the noise. Welp. Time for her to get the Hell outta Dodge.

* * *

"How did you…?" Jiro sweatdropped. She glazed at the display before her, not certain what to do nor what to ask.

"My loooot!" Hagakure flailed her limbs wildly as she gesticulated towards the abnormally large candy pile. Four in fact, with two large full size chocolate bars off to the side.

* * *

 **Okay, I haven't updated since February and I'm sorry,,, I've been so focus on other stories (new ones/original stories mostly) and I just haven't been feeling up to finish any of the drabbles I had out. So I looked at my Google Doc for this story and decided, screw it! Whatever drabbles I had finished, I'm just going post it. I realized I only had 3. I thought that was too little for a post dump, but then realized my initial post dump for this series was also 3 chapter, so whatever. XD For the next one though, expect to be bombarded by things.**

 **Man, this prompt has been on my Google Docs for forever. Finally,,,I've done it. *sobs* And hey! This drabble has a lot of contrast compared to chapter 17.**

Look at any other site I postcross my fanfiction on to see the link to the comic that inspired this.


	37. 37

Summary: Squad costumes!

* * *

"Can't _wait_ for you to see your costume we picked out for the group outfit-"

"No."

Kaminari blinked rather owlishly. He raised a single eyebrow at Bakugou, said person was frowning at him. Though, there isn't any real malice behind it. This is cause for a smirk to form on the boy's face. "Aw c'mon Sparkplug, it's not a group costume without the entire group." He's speaking in a sing-song tone by then. Feeling brave, he even sat down next to Bakugou and swung an arm over his shoulder. Bakugou grunted, but didn't acknowledge him any further. Their three other friends all crowded around the pair as well. Ready to convince Bakugou that he just _had to_ join them in this endeavour.

"Pleaaaase!" Ashiod whined, not unlike a younger sibling denied chips at a convenient store. "These costumes weren't cheap!." And they weren't. 5 of these monsters really hurt the budget of the group. Made their pockets lighter though. This girl even went as far as to clap her hands in a mimic prayer to appear pleading. As she was.

And while the all-mighty Bakugou side glanced her. He held back a chuckle and clicked his tongue. "Over my dead body." It was a real deal, a retort to keep up his reputation. You know, because that's totally a 24/7 job. Not. His crowd of friends exploded with protest and pleds.

* * *

"Just for the record," Bakugou growled from inside his copy of the costume, "I hate all of you." His declaration went ignored by his equally in proportion ecstatic friends. Each don a costume of an inflated dinosaur. It appeared to be a Tyrannosaurus rex, but it was a generic looking design. Bakugou was not assumed. Not at all.

* * *

Check this fic out on any other sites I postcross my fanfiction for link to post of the comic I based this on.


	38. 38

Summary: Zombie Fic

* * *

When Midoriya woke up, it was cold. This was nothing new to him. He was quite familiar with the sight of an empty bed. After all, had he not been all alone this entire time? Had he not seen a single soul just to know that they were all gone? That everyone was dead?

They are all dead. The dead has risen first. People thought they knew what to do, but that never works out well, now does it? It's not as bad as one would think. Just like people, the dead rot. They rot in days and no longer will they move. Their functions cease much like their brain activity. This was good, this told him God was still up there. He had just grown bored. Or maybe it was the Devil that in fact had. Regardless there was one thing he knew.

The smell of the rotting child in the closet isn't so bad after a few days.

Of course, he's lying. But that doesn't mean he can't just deal with it.

The little girl had obviously turned. Probably looked up in the walk in closet by her family. Who didn't want to put a bullet between their sweet little girl's eyes.

He didn't have the heart to throw her body outside. Also, he didn't want to touch her either. He could smell that maggots and flies were having a field day with what remained of her flesh. He wasn't too keen on touching that. Damn, that smell was rancid, but… The bed was comfortable. And with enough fabric covering the gap between the floor and door. The smell could be bearable with some simple air fresheners and candles.

This house really had everything.

* * *

 **Okay this one has a bit of a backstory. So basically last year (junior year), I had to do some tests for the state and whatnot. During the English part of the test, you have to write up a long response. When I have to do things like this (since it's on the computer), I like to do some warm up writing and then get to writing my answer. So for the first essay question, my warm up was some monologue thing. Didn't really like it. Deleted it without a thought, then my next one happened. I wrote this for some reason,,, I really liked it, so I asked for some paper and transcribed it.**

 **Now it's here! I really like this prologue-like thing. And for a while this was supposed to turn into a full on fic or one-shot, however I could never seem to get very far and didn't like the additional writing I did for it, so I scrapped it and added it as a drabble to the Google Doc.**

 **End of post dump #7.**


End file.
